don't cry
by pieces of a shattered dream
Summary: A young woman was murdered and this puts a little girl in the arms of Kate Beckett and Richard Castle. While they investigate the murder they also have to deal with some other serious things.
1. Chapter 1

_**I borrowed the title from the song 'don't cry' from guns'n'roses. I love this song I in some parts this title just fits :) ... I would love some reviews, to know if I should continue this story. **_

_**enjoy reading :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

Detective Beckett entered the apartment and took in her surroundings. There was a big, open kitchen area in front of her; but it was empty and clean like no one ever actually cooked in there. To her left there was a small, short hallway, ending in an unfurnished room; it looked like to be meant the living room. To her right was a larger hallway, ending in another room. It looked bigger than the one opposite but it could just be an illusion, she was not sure. She saw three more rooms lining the corridor, one of them obviously being the crime scene.

When she turned in the other direction, she was not even sure why she did that; she saw her best friend and NYPD Medical Examiner Lanie Parrish leaning against the wall. She obviously had been waiting for Kate because she pushed herself off the wall and started towards her.

Wasn't she supposed to be in the room with the dead body? Come to think of it shouldn't they all be in there? But glancing around no one was even near that room.

"Hi Lanie, what's wrong?" It was clear to see that something was.

"All I know is that the victim's young, female, has multiple stab wounds." Lanie crossed her arms over her chest; waiting for the question she knew would come.

"Then why aren't in there?" There it is, Lanie thought.

"Her daughter's in there, too!" She gave Kate a 'look-for-yourself' look before she followed her friend down the hall into the master bedroom.

Sure enough there was a little girl, not older than 3, sitting beside a woman, who probably was her mother. The girl was dressed in a pink Disney princess pajama and had her head buried in her pulled-up knees. She was clutching an old teddy-bear to her chest, her long black curls hanging loosely around her thin body.

"She wouldn't let anybody take her out off here." Lanie said in a low voice. Kate blinked back the tears that welled up in her eyes and approached the girl. Of course every murder was hard but when there was a child involved Kate took it more personal.

Upon hearing someone come closer the girl slowly lifted her head and adjusted her gaze on that person. Her eyes widened and there was a new tear that escaped her eye.

"Katie?" she asked in almost a whisper. Ryan, Esposito and Castle entered the room just to catch the look on Lanie's face. Kate turned to ask if anyone had mentioned her name earlier but they all told her no.

'_Who cares?' _she thought, _'I'll figure that one out later.' _Right now it was more important to gain that little girls trust and get her away from her mother.

"Yes" Kate gave her a smile while kneeling down beside the bed. "Want to tell me your name?" The girl frantically shook her head and looked over at the four people in the doorway for the first time.

"It's okay, honey" She reached out to wipe away the tears that were drying on the girl's cheeks and she let her. The others just watched, too stunned to say anything. Before Kate no one even got that close to the bed without causing painful screaming.

"Do you want me to take you away from them?" Kate glanced over her shoulder, indicating to her friends. "So it's just the two of us for a while?"

When the girl nodded she gently lifted her up from the bed and she immediately wrapped her legs around Kate's waist, crossing her feet for support. Her head was buried in Kate's hair and sunk even deeper when she sensed anyone other near her. Kate took her free hand and placed it on the back of the girl's head, shielding her from looks.

Outside the bedroom were noises everywhere – people finally getting to work, yelling orders. It probably wasn't the best place for a scared two year old – but what else could Kate have done? The little girl stiffened and Kate could hear her sob.

"You don't have to cry, honey. No one can see you right now, you know!"

"Really?" the girl asked into Kate's shirt.

"Yeah, you're invisible!" Immediately Kate felt the girl relax.

"Who are you talking to, Katie?" Castle asked, having heard their little conversation.

"See, you're invisible." Kate said with a smile before she turned to Castle. "There's this adorable little girl but she doesn't want to be seen, _Ricky._" She flashed him a teasing smile.

"That's sad. Because if she really is that adorable I would have bought her ice-cream later." Kate shot him a look that clearly said 'she's three at the most' but kept her comment to herself when she felt a weight lifted from her shoulder.

"Ice-cream?" It was shy but it was more than nothing.

"As much as you want."

"You promise?"

"Anything for you, beautiful!" he replied.

Kate was fascinated by the girl warming up to Castle that easily. And all it took was the promise of unhealthy desert. On demand Kate let her out off her arms and watched as the girl took both of their hands and dragged them into another room.

It was the only one except for the master bedroom that had furniture in it. There was a bed covered in Disney princess, a shelf with what looked like every Disney book ever released and another one full of toys and teddy bears. There was no question whom that room belonged to. Kate just hoped she could keep all this stuff with whoever the girl had to live now.

Kate sat herself on the bed, folded one of her legs underneath her and sat the girl in her lap. Castle sat next to her, closer than she normally would allow. She put her hands around the girls waist from behind and smiled when she leaned herself against Kate's chest.

"Do you want to tell me your name now, honey?"

"Chas" the girl stated. Then she held up three fingers as to answer the question no one had asked yet.

"You're a mind reader. Wow!" Castle said, tipping Chas nose with his index finger, what made her giggle.

Then she suddenly got out of Kate's grip and off the bed, walking over to her teddy shelf. When she turned around, she had picked up her old teddy off the floor as well as two others from the shelf. She handed one to Kate and one to Castle before she hopped onto Kate's lap again.

"Now we friends!" she declared, sticking out her bottom lip just a little and looked at them with those green eyes. Castle couldn't help but notice that they reminded him of Kate's and when he looked up at her to confirm it he knew she'd seen it, too.

Kate abruptly stood up, sitting Chas in Rick's lap.

"I'll be back in a minute" she said and walked out the room. Lanie, who just entered the room, gave him a questioning look but Castle just shrugged his shoulders.

"I might know who she is!" Kate said after taking her first look at the victim and noticing how much alike she looked to herself.

_***falling in love with a vampire* *falling in love with a vampire***_


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

There hadn't been anything at the apartment that would lead to the ID of their victim. The two rooms that were actually occupied had none of her personal belongings in it.

No one in the building knew them – some of the neighbors had never even seen them. The landlord finally told them that the young woman and her daughter moved in just 3 days ago. He couldn't give the police their names because the apartment was rent by someone else.

And well, they could not actually ask a scared three-year-old how her dead mother's name was, could they?

After she got the body back to the lab Lanie started with the autopsy. Though it was certain the woman died on her stab wounds. Meanwhile they checked for any match with the name Kimberly Hastings. It was the one Kate had given them. She'd done so without much explaining saying she would when it turned out to be her.

Ryan and Esposito tried to track down a Mellissa Donovan but had no such luck yet. The landlord of the building had checked his tenants register and had given them the name of the owner of the apartment. But he also made clear that he hadn't seen her since then.

One week ago Mellissa had signed the contract but never showed up there afterwards; the rent was paid cash.

Kate sat at her desk at the precinct, Chas in her lap. The little girl was once again hiding from all the people she didn't know. Castle sat at the edge of her desk, his knees touching hers, because Chas was refusing to let go off his hand. Kate still had to find out how Chas knew her name but she figured there would be plenty of time sometime when she'd be less afraid. Just when Kate felt Chas falling asleep on her shoulder Ryan and Esposito walked towards them; Ryan carrying a file in his hands.

"Results on Kimberly Hastings came in. Want to tell us now?" That was all confirmation Kate needed and she immediately tightened the grip on the now soundly asleep girl in her arms.

"She's my niece." Kate whispered, not wanting to wake Chas. "I've never seen her but I knew she looked a lot like me and when I saw my mother's eyes in Chas I just suddenly got this feeling." She paused a moment at the thought of her mother and then went on with her story. "I have a twin sister but we're totally different. She'd always got in trouble. With 16 she and her then boyfriend moved away and I haven't heard from her since. I however kept in touch with Jack for a little while. That's how I know about Kimberly." When she was finished the others just stared at her, never would they have guessed that.

"I thought twins have that special connection." Castle said, resisting the urge to reach over and take Kate's hand in his own.

"Obviously not!" Kate hissed, not really wanting to speak about her sister.

Somehow Chas sensed the tension around her and stirred in her sleep before lifting her head from Kate's shoulder and blinking her tired eyes a few times.

"Hi" she sent a little smile in Ryan and Esposito direction. They were stunned for a second before saying hi themselves.

A man in a police uniform made his over from the elevator, a file in hand. After the man had handed the file over to Ryan, saying something, Chas peeked out under Kate's hair and looked at the others when she decided the air was clear.

"Uniforms found that under the mattress. It's a PI file." Ryan said, opening it to look through it. "It seems like she was spying on you, Beckett." Kate's head snapped up, like everyone else's, and sure enough the first picture was of Kate leaving the precinct. Ryan scanned through the pictures, laying everyone on the table for everyone to see. They all showed Kate; sometimes working, sometimes not.

The smirk on Ryan's face should have warned her when he wasn't putting more pictures on the table. They all could see that there were some more in the folder.

"There's something you need to tell us?" he asked when he finally put two more pictures down. The pictures showed Kate and Rick outside his loft, holding hands and kissing. Kate's eyes lay on Rick for a second, when he took her hand she slid her fingers through his. There was no point in denying anything – not when they had clear proof.

"We may happen to be together for five months now." Kate mumbled, not looking at Ryan or Esposito.

"Sorry, but I think I missed the part where you said you were together for five months."

"It's true." They heard Lanie state from behind "I'm done, but I'm not telling _you _anything" she answered Kate's unspoken question.

"She knew?" Esposito asked, glancing at his girlfriend.

"She's my best friend. Of course she knows." Kate said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You in love?" Chas asked suddenly, studying the pics of Ricky and Katie kissing. It was something her mother had told every time she'd given her a kiss. She would tell her that you only kiss people you love. Chas was way too young to understand that loving somebody and being in love with somebody could be two totally different expressions.

If the others hadn't been waiting so expectantly she would have just answered the little girl but now Kate took her time leaning forward to whisper in Chas ear. "Yes, we are." However, Chas eyes gave away their little secret and Lanie, Ryan and Esposito shared a knowing smile.

They all saw Chas yawn before she drifted off to sleep again in Kate's arms.

"How about you take her home and we call when there's something important showing up?" Esposito suggested.

Kate took a look at the sleeping figure in her lap and then nodded "Sounds like a good idea!" Castle got up with her and took their coats and the backpack Kate had packed for Chas before they'd left.

_*****__**falling in love with a vampire* * falling in love with a vampire***_

Chas had been drifting in and out off sleep the entire car ride. When they entered the loft she was currently asleep but Kate could feel how she was already waking up again.

"I'm a little confused here." Alexis greeted them in the kitchen. "Doesn't it normally take nine months of pregnancy and at least two more years to have a child in that age?"

"Someone actually learned something in school." Castle joked and smiled at his daughter.

"Yeah. But it still doesn't explain that little-"Alexis stopped midsentence when Kate shook her head lightly.

"She's invisible" her father mouthed. Alexis understood that there would be no explaining as long as the girls didn't want Alexis to 'see' her.

"I think I will get some chocolate" Alexis said aloud. Kate was about to shoot her the same look she'd given Castle when he bribed Chas with ice-cream earlier but stopped when she noticed it worked.

"I have some?" Chas asked, her green eyes fixed on Alexis. The corners of her mouth lifted into a small smile. She'd obviously decided to like the teenager.

Said teenager got even more confused when she looked into Chas wide green eyes. Sending her father and Kate a glance it was clear she couldn't wait for them to explain.

"Of course!" Alexis answered with a smile of her own.

After Kate had let Chas down she walked over to Alexis and took her hand. Alexis led her around the counter and sat her on top of it before she took the chocolate out of the pantry and handed Chas a piece.

Castle put his arms around Kate from behind and she leaned into his embrace.

"I love you" he said in her ear, watching the smile that crept onto her lips.

"I love you, too" Kate tilted her head back to meet his kiss.

"Look at them" Castle said with a smile and fixed his eyes on his daughter and Chas. Kate followed his gaze and also smiled at the sight in front of her. Alexis had lifted Chas up from the counter and now had her on her hips. Chas had her eyes closed and her head rested on Alexis' chest. With one hand she was holding on to the teenager and she had the thumb of her other hand in her mouth.

"Go talk to your daughter." Castle let her out of his embrace and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll get Chas into bed."

_***falling in the love with a vampire * *falling in love with a vampire***_


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Kate woke to the sound of a door closing and she turned to look at the alarm clock beside the bed. It showed 7.30 a.m. She didn't remember falling asleep yesterday but she must have some time. All she knew was Chas waking up twice crying, asking for her mommy. Kate had calmed her down and stayed until she was asleep again, afraid to let her alone, not sure what would happen if Chas would wake up alone. It hadn't even been 6 p.m. when Chas finally fell asleep but somehow the bed had felt way too comfortable to get up.

Slowly and carefully she got out off bed and met Rick at the end of the bed.

"Good morning, beautiful. Thought you may need a shower and a few minutes to yourself." Rick said leaning down to capture her lips in a soft kiss.

"Good morning. Sounds perfect." She smiled. "Thanks for letting me sleep. Think I really needed that." She gave him another kiss before resting her head on his chest for a moment.

"I figured that and you're welcome" Kate walked over to the door and quietly opened it. "Take your time. I'll take care of Chas. Breakfast's ready when you are." Kate smiled before closing the door behind her.

After her shower Kate walked back into the guest room (or now it would be Chas room) in search for her cell phone. She needed to check the messages she received and didn't hear yesterday. When she found it under the pillow she was surprised to see there weren't any new calls or messages. Either Ryan and Esposito were still nowhere with their investigation or they had just not called. The more she thought about it she knew it was the latter.

Normally she would be pissed at them for not calling about new leads and evidence, after all this was her case, but somehow she couldn't be today. As much as she needed to find the murderer of Kimberly Hastings she also wanted to spend some more time with Chas and let the others figure out their case.

At the foot of the stairs Kate almost ran into Alexis who was in a hurry to get all her things together for school.

"Morning, sweetie"

"Morning, Kate." She hugged her briefly and walked over to the kitchen. There she hugged her father and gave a giggling Chas a kiss on the cheek before getting her things and heading for the door.

"I'm off to school. See you later. Bye." The front door clicked shut the moment Kate entered the kitchen. She leaned in the doorframe for a moment, watching Rick make pancakes, a laughing little girl sitting next to him on the counter.

"Katie!" Kate pushed herself off the wall and walked over to Chas. The little girl was hopping up and down on the counter happy to see Kate.

"Good morning, honey!"

"I help" Chas pointed over to the bowl of batter and smiled first at Kate and then at Rick.

"I can see that!" Kate let out a laugh and reached over to wipe the flour from Chas cheek and brushed it out off her hair. "Did Ricky already promise you ice-cream today?"

"Yes!" Chas started laughing because of Ricks face but as Kate turned around he was preparing breakfast, pretending he had done nothing.

"I told her to say no" his voice was betrayed but sounding very much fake and his lips already formed into a smile.

"She's three" Kate answered laughing "Besides, she totally loves me!"

"Well, that makes two" he leaned forward and kissed Kate lightly on the cheek.

"Me, too!" Chas exclaimed suddenly.

"Come on, beautiful!" Rick placed both his hands on her waist and placed a soft kiss on both of Chas cheeks.

Castle then continued making pancakes, Kate standing beside him because Chas had a hold on her hand. She had fun playing with Kate's bracelet and it didn't seem like she would be giving it up anytime soon.

"What do you say while Rick's setting the table we go upstairs and I twist you two real plaits?" Kate asked upon studying the ones Rick had tried to create. Chas nodded her head yes and held her arms out for Kate to take her.

"We'll be back in 5 minutes"

"I'll remind you of that in an hour!" Rick called after them.

_*****__** falling in love with a vampire* *falling in love with a vampire***_

Kate knew the precinct wasn't the best place for a two-year-old but she couldn't just stay at home the next few weeks. They actually had tried to leave her at the loft with Rick but Chas vehemently refused to be anywhere where Kate wasn't. Not that she didn't adore Castle already but for now she was attached to Kate.

So right now she was sitting in the break-room, playing with some of her toys. Her old teddy bear was sitting right beside her; the one she'd given Castle sat on his lap while he watched Chas play with her Barbie dolls. Kate had her own teddy on her desk right now but she would take it home with her later and place it on the nightstand in Chas room, because Kate was certain she would have to sleep in there for a few more days to get Chas comfortable.

"Hey. You want to hear what we found on Kimberly?" Ryan asked when he and Esposito came to a stop in front of her desk.

"Sure" but you could easily hear that she wasn't in the mood for it right now.

"She's 19, never finished school because she got pregnant with 16. Started working as a babysitter five months ago. She used to go by the name of her husband, although not on legal papers, but she got divorced recently. Name of her ex-husband is Drake Keller. Still have to find him yet."

"Anything odd in her financials? Did her old neighbors help with anything?"

"She wasn't exactly a people person. Stayed in for most of the time, watching her daughter. She gets maintenance from her ex and a little money from her job but that's it."

"So and now to something that you'll like better." Esposito continued. Kate glanced at him waiting for him to go on. "Your little beauty in there is Chastity Caroline Hastings. She turned three a month ago. That's all her birth certificate tells us but we know that she really is obsessed Disney princess. Her room in the old apartment was full of it, too" Esposito smiled at that and got the effect he wanted when Kate smiled herself.

"She really loves that. We had to read her two of Alexis' old books today before we could leave the house. She said her mom always read her one before sleeping and one when she would wake up."

"I thought I will make a quick visit to fill you in on what I found about our… about Kimberly" Lanie said when she stepped around the corner, a big smile on her face. Kate knew that was only one of three reasons she came up here. One of the other two was currently sitting at his desk, trying to keep his eyes off of his girlfriend but on the report that had just come up.

"You're lucky Ryan and Esposito refused to tell me 'til now"

"You sure you're okay with that?" With Kate's nod of her head Lanie went on "She has five stab wounds on her back, all caused by the same weapon. If I would take a guess I would say a hunting knife, maybe special manufacturing. The cuts aren't deep but arranged in the exact places that would make her unable to call for help or survive. No signs of medication or drugs. Seems like she knew her murderer and trusted him enough to let him or her into her bedroom."

"Thanks, Lanie" She gave her friend a smile before adding "She's in the break-room but I can't promise anything" Lanie returned the smile and then headed straight to where Kate had said Chas was.

She stopped in doorway, watching Castle watching Chas while the little girl was sitting on the floor, back resting against the couch. She was currently coloring in one of her _Snow white_ coloring books.

"Hi" Chas looked up from her painting, looking straight into Lanie's eyes, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Hi" Lanie replied, sharing a quick look with Rick and seeing her own surprise mirrored in his eyes. "What are you coloring there?" She made her way over to sit beside Chas on the floor. Seeing the girl making the first attempt of speaking, Lanie took as a good sign.

"Snow white"

"I see. You like her?"

"She a princess"

"Yeah, just like you" She liked Lanie.

Shoving her crayons into the middle of the table she said "Help me?"

Rick watched them for a few minutes before speaking.

"You know where Katie is, do you?" Chas nodded at that, pointing out the door. "Would you allow me to go there for a minute?"

Chas played that question over and over in her mind. She knew what he wanted but she wasn't quite sure if she wanted him to leave. Taking a quick look at Lanie she nodded her head. "okay"

"You're okay with her for a few minutes?"

"Sure. Go, Castle, I know you're way over a break."

"Thank you"

"Hey, can you believe it?" Rick said when he walked up to Kate.

"You let her with Lanie?" Kate asked, not really believing, and sat on the edge of her desk. "How?"

"I just asked her and she said okay"

_***falling in love with a vampire* *falling in love with a vampire***_

The last twos hours they had been going over reports and financial records on every of their suspects although the number of suspects was damn small. When Kate finally decided it was time another break and a few more minutes to spend with Chas and Rick she closed the file she was going through. The moment she left her desk Castle came out of the break room, Chas in his arms. The first time since she met the little girl, Kate was glad for her fear to be seen by anyone otherwise Chas now would've come face to face with pictures of their crime scene.

"I'm sorry but she wanted to see you. I kind of was afraid to tell her no because of her teary eyes."

"It's okay, honey. I was coming over to you anyway. And I didn't just say that out loud, did I?" Kate closed her eyes and biting her lip she hoped beyond anything that nobody had heard her.

"Oh yes, you did my darling" Castle whispered in her ear, not able to contain his smile.

"I can promise you we will have a great time holding that against you" Esposito chimed in with a smile of his own. Then he retreated to his desk, trying to avoid the pen Kate was throwing his way.

"You just wait until I talked to Lanie" she said after the pen didn't quiet hit the target.

"As much as I adore her but could you maybe take her for a while? My arm's kind of hurting." Rick said, indicating to the one arm he had over Chastity's head in a rather odd angle.

"Sure, come on, baby girl!" Gently she took Chas from Rick's arms, realizing she was fast asleep. With one hand she steadied the little girl on her waist, with the other she reached up and undid the ponytail she had put her hair into this morning. "How did this even happen?" she asked, meaning his arm, when she walked back into the break room.

"She refused to go out here if anybody would be able to see her and unfortunately I didn't happen to have long hair where she could hide under."

"You could change that, you know" she turned around and studied him, actually trying to imagine him with long hair.

"That would look terrible"

"Yeah, you're probably right" Kate shook her head, getting that ridiculous image she just got out off her head.

After Rick had closed the door behind them, he made himself comfortable on the couch beside Kate. She leaned against his side; her head rested on his shoulder, and closed her eyes. Chas was still sleeping peacefully in Kate's arms, both of her hands gripping her shirt.

"Maybe you shouldn't get too comfortable. Looks like the Captain's already looking for you" Rick after a few minutes said. Her response was a frustrated sight but she got up and laid Chastity on the couch. She kissed the top of her hair lightly and making sure no one was watching she leaned in and gave Rick a quick kiss.

_***falling in love with a vampire* *falling in love with a vampire***_


	4. Chapter 4

I see that there is a bit of confusion regarding Kimberly and Kate's twin. I'm sorry for that but I'm making that clear now for you.

Kate has a twin sister who got pregnant with 16. That child is Kimberly, and so Kimberly is Kate's niece. Chastity is Kimberly's daughter and she's three years old. Kimberly also got pregnant when she was 16.

I hope all misunderstandings are clear now :)

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>

It was the fifth time that night that Kate woke up because of the crying three-year-old laying beside her. Kate had known that it wouldn't be easy but she hadn't expected to get nearly no sleep.

"Mommy!"

"Shhh, honey. It's okay!" She wrapped her arms tighter around the little girl, showing her someone was there to protect her. At first she was trying to get out off Kate's embrace, crying even harder when she recognized Kate would not let go. But Kate knew that by now and also knew Chas would calm down eventually without hurting either one of them.

"I'm here, honey. No need to cry." Kate was whispering soft words into Chas ear until she felt her stop trembling. She held on for a few moments longer, making sure Chas really was okay before loosing her grip around the girl's waist so she could turn around to face Kate.

After she did so, her face sunk into Kate's hair, drying the last tears before speaking.

"Mommy?" This time it was a soft whisper.

Kate only held her, stroking her back comfortingly, letting her fall back to sleep. There wasn't anything Kate could say to make the little girl feel better about not having her mom right here with her and experience taught her that it was the best not to acknowledge her mother at all. It would only cause another round of crying and kicking and another hour to get her back to sleep. As much as she wanted to take the pain away she couldn't.

So Kate didn't say anything other than occasionally whispering words of comfort. Soon Chas was asleep again; head buried in the crook of Kate's neck, one hand gripping her shirt the other one in her mouth.

_***falling in love with a vampire* *falling in love with a vampire***_

"Girl, you look terrible" Lanie greeted her as Kate walked through the double doors of the morgue.

"Thanks, it's nice to see you, too" Kate said sarcastically.

"Seriously Kate, have you slept at all the last two days?" Of course Lanie wouldn't just drop it. But wasn't that the reason Kate came down here in the first place? To have someone to talk to? Someone she knew would have some wise (best friend) words to make her feel better?

Leaning against one of the vacant autopsy tables she let out a sight. "About six hours total"

"Kate-"

"I know!" she cut her best friend off. Kate hopped on top of the table she currently was leaning against and put her elbows on her knees, her chin resting in her hands. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to pretend she wasn't that damn tired. Lanie made her way over and sat next to Kate. She put one arm around her friends shoulder, making her look up.

"I know you love your job, but I also know that there is something – someone – you love even more. That someone just happen to be a little girl that needs you."

"Exactly Lanie, she needs me. I have to find the one responsible for taking her mother away from her." It didn't come out as determined as she had wanted it to be and Lanie didn't miss it.

"Do you really think you will find Kimberly's murderer when you can't even concentrate on one thing for more than a few minutes before halfway falling asleep?"

"I at least have to try." Kate could feel how her arguments weren't half as good as Lanie's were but she wouldn't be herself if she would just give in now.

"Don't you want to spend that time you waste in here, pretending to be able to really work, with Chas?" Lanie tried one last time. She knew Kate was stubborn and when it came to her work there was almost nothing that could get her to take a few days off. But Lanie hadn't failed to notice Kate's lack of enthusiasm when talking about her case and who would she be if she just let it slip?

"Of course-"

"Then where's the problem?"

Kate's only answer was a look that clearly said _you-know-where._ Then she pushed herself off the table and headed for the door.

"I need to get back upstairs before Chas notices I'm gone. See you later"

"Yeah, see you later." Lanie replied "Nice to see you, too, by the way" she added as Kate opened the doors. She shot a little smile over her shoulder before leaving.

_***falling in love with a vampire* ***__**falling in love with a vampire***_

"Where are we with contacting her parents?" Kate asked after she was back at her desk. After she had talked to Lanie she excused herself for another five minutes, which she spent with Chas and Rick in the break room.

"Finally got an address and a phone number but nobody's picking up. Left messages on the voice mail. Esposito and I will be heading over if they don't call back until tomorrow." Kate let out a frustrated sigh. This case was getting nowhere. They weren't able to contact the parents who could might help solving this by answering some questions about their daughter. They weren't able to get a hold on her former husband, and though it made him kind of the prime suspect, he wasn't anywhere near to confess or be convicted. They were, however able to reach Mellissa Donovan, but unfortunately she was on some trip to Europe and no matter how early the next day she would book her flight back she would not be arriving in New York before the day after tomorrow.

"Alright, keep trying. I need anything you have on Mellissa Donovan and tell the guys downstairs to hurry with that fingerprints they found in the apartment."

"You should have them within the hour, they said" Esposito chimed in after approaching them.

They all headed back to work; Esposito calling Kimberly's parents over and over again, Ryan putting everything he could find on Melissa Donovan together and Kate calling down every 5 minutes and stepping on their toes, insisting that she desperately needed that fingerprint match.

Half an hour later they had a name on those prints and Ryan and Esposito went to bring him in. The prints belonged to a Jeremy Raven, a thirty-year-old millionaire that lived on the other end of town.

"What was you relationship with Kimberly Hastings?"

"She used to be my girlfriend" Jeremy answered, not in the least impressed by sitting in an interrogation room, being interviewed about her death.

"How long were the two of you together?" Kate kept her voice steady but there were questions forming in her mind she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answers to. How did a 19-year old girl become the girlfriend of a rather unattractive 30-year old man, and why?

"About two months."

"Why did you end your relationship?"

"You're kidding, right?" he let out a laugh "She was a nice distraction, but way too young for me. I broke it off, when I learned about her daughter. I knew what she wanted from me then."

"How did she take it?"

"Threatened to tell my wife, but I convinced her not to"  
>"By killing her?"<p>

"Absolutely not. When did you say she died again?"

"Two days ago. Where were you then?"

"Out of town. With my wife"

For Kate the case was almost clear and she wanted nothing more than to arrest Jeremy Raven immediately. Unfortunately she had to wait until his alibi had been checked and didn't work out. But it did. The night of the murder he and his wife spent the day in a hotel hours away from New York.

So they basically were back at square one – again. _'Have I ever mentioned that this case was getting ridiculous?' _she asked herself when she retreated to her desk. Right now she didn't even know how to go on.

_***falling in love with a vampire* ***__**falling in love with a vampire***_

The door to the break room was opened and when Kate turned around she saw Chas standing in the doorway, taking in everything around her. The little girl actually hadn't seen anything of the precinct except from the room she just walked out and Kate's desk because this morning she still was hiding from everyone.

"Katie!" the young green eyes light up when they saw Kate talking with Ryan and Esposito. Kate knew she shouldn't be coming over to her desk because of the murder board standing there, having pictures of the girls dead mother pinned on it. Before Kate got up to meet Chas halfway, however, Castle appeared behind her and easily lifted her off the ground.

"Well, my sleeping Beauty where do you think you're going?" When she refused to answer Rick started tickling her until she was almost crying from laughter.

"Katie" she finally said again and pointed to the spot Kate had just been standing. Confused the little girl had to find that Kate was no longer there. Turning her head to the side she saw Kate coming over and wiggled herself out off Castle's arms.

"I take it you're having fun over here" kneeling down Kate brushed the few tears off Chastity's cheek. She was just glad those were happy tears and not ones of pain but she knew the latter will come back tonight.

"You too?" Chas asked, leaning against Kate's side after she'd stood up again.

"How about lunch?" Kate tried to change the subject and was glad to see her suggestion found acceptance because Chas hurried over to where she had placed her jacket and made a show of trying to put it on.

"You can't keep up with her already?" Kate said to Castle while helping Chas into her jacket.

"I'm perfectly fine but I love to see how much you believe in me" he retorted.

"Anytime" she flashed him a smile "How did she get past you anyway?"

"She fell asleep so I started writing. Must have missed the moment she woke up"

"Burgers?" It was meant to be a question but those puppy dog eyes made it hard for anyone to say no and Chas knew that. So she took the moment neither Kate nor Rick said anything as a yes and started to wander off towards the elevator – or at least where she thought the elevator was.

"Come on, honey" Kate lifted her up in her arms in front of Montgomery's office. "Wrong direction"

"I see Lanie after eating?"

"Well, we'll see."

"Pleaseee?" Chas tried her pleading eyes – that no one could refuse either – and averted her gaze from Kate to Rick and back.

"Alright, alright. I call her after we're heading out"

Together they made their way to the exit; Chas in Kate's arms, playing with stands of her hair that had fallen out of her ponytail. Rick was walking beside them, one arm around Kate's waist, with the other one entertaining Chas. Kate wasn't one for displays of affection in pubic –and especially not at work – but this whole situation was just still a lot overwhelming and unreal and so she allowed herself to enjoy it.

"You still owe me 50$ you know!"

"And why would that be?"

"Lanie bet they will make a cute little family some day"

"So?"

"Well, since I'm her boyfriend I think I get half of the bet"

_***falling in love with a vampire * *falling in love with a vampire***_


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

They still hadn't made any progress in their investigation. It was getting ridiculous, coming in every day, staring at the murder board, running checks on every little detail that came to the surface just to end up where they had started.

They had run different scenarios but they all led to nothing so far. They started with break-in gone wrong – but there were no signs of forced entry on the door or the windows. Then there was the possibility of her ex-husband murdering her for money (if he wanted custody for his daughter he would've shown up by now) – but they still had to find him yet, to proof anything. They had even considered conspiracy (mostly because Castle insisted on it) – but again they ended up with nothing.

Frustrated Kate sat at her desk, her attention focused on the break-room where Chas was once again playing with some of her toys. She still wouldn't be in any building Kate wasn't but she'd slept alone in her bedroom last night.

As soon as they had given up the crime scene Castle had a moving company sent there to get everything out off Chas' room and have it take to his loft, along with the things from her old bedroom. Esposito hadn't exaggerated when he'd said Chas was obsessed with Disney and so Castle's DVD collection now was expanded with almost every movie ever released and the bookshelf in the guest room wasn't quiet large enough to fit all her Disney books.

Although Kate hadn't officially moved in, she and Chas basically lived with him and Alexis.

Kate's attention was ripped from Rick and Chastity by an officer leading a young woman in her early twenties, over to her desk. Her blond hair was up in a messy ponytail and her eyes looked like she had been crying. Kate knew immediately who the woman was.

"Mellissa Donovan?"

"Yeah. You're Detective Beckett?" Mellissa held out her hand for Kate and she shook it before taking her into the conference room.

"My flight from Europe just arrived yesterday. I came here as soon as I woke up this morning. I'm sorry it took me so long" Mellissa started after she took the seat Kate'd offered her. She once again was fighting the tears.

"Miss Donovan, how well did you know Kimberly Hastings?" Kate didn't let her impatience show but this woman may actually lead them to something.

"I met her six months ago. I worked as a babysitter in her old apartment building." Mellissa paused to wipe at her tears "She was 16 when she found she was pregnant but she and her boyfriend, Drake, were in love. Her parents said they would sign those papers for their wedding but she should think carefully about it."

"What do you mean?" Kate pressed on when Mellissa hadn't said anything for a minute.

"If she would marry Drake and keep that child she wasn't welcome at her parents anymore. The marriage however didn't last and she couldn't afford their apartment alone"

"That's why you rented that other apartment for her?" It wasn't clear if it was meant to be a question or a statement.

"She promised to pay it all back!"

"Did you ever meet Drake Keller?"

"No, when I met Kim she was already waiting for the official document of their divorce. I know he had an affair and that's why she broke it off. He is older than she was, I don't blame him for wanting to be with a real woman and not some child."

Kate paused a moment to process the new information before saying "We know she hired a PI on someone"

"She wanted to find her next relative after her parents kicked her out. I would have recognized you even without the help of that officer, by the way." She gave Kate a little smile while she tried to blink back her tears. Kate returned the smile for a brief second before turning serious again.

"You have any idea who would have wanted to kill Kimberly?" Mellissa shook her head and wiped a tissue over her smudged make-up.

"Thank you for your help. We'll call if we need you again." Kate was already about to get up when Mellissa spoke again.

"I would like to get Chas now!"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm going to take her home with me and when all this is done I'm filing for custody." Her tone was demanding and kind of arrogant now.

"I'm sorry but Chas is staying with me at the moment and I can tell you you're not taking her away. Not only because I'm with the police but because I'm her next relative!" With that Kate got up and walked out the door. She knew she shouldn't have snapped at her like that but what was that woman thinking?

"Would you please show her the way out" she said to Esposito who was waiting by the door. "And give me 5 minutes please" she didn't even wait for a response but walked away to the break room.

Richard Castle was writing on his latest book, Chas trying to place a Barbie in a way too small plastic car beside him. When he saw Kate coming their way he placed his laptop on the table, watching her close the door behind her.

Kate closed the door behind her and walked over to the couch where Rick was sitting. She didn't hesitate for a second and simply leaned down and kissed him. He was confused for a moment but then he kissed her back. He pulled her down on his lap, her knees on either side of his body. His hands were tangled in her hair as he deepened the kiss; her hands had somehow found their way under his jacket.

"I'm sorry" Kate said after they pulled apart, leaning her forehead against his.

"Hey, I'm not complaining" Rick said with a smile.

"Hey, honey!" Kate got up from Rick's lap, lifting Chas off the couch and lying down on her back, she sat Chas onto her stomach. Kate's head rested on his legs. Chastity held on to Kate's hands and using them for support she leaned down until her nose touched Kate's. Giggling she sat up again, than leaned down once more.

While the two of them made a game out of Kate trying to kiss Chas' nose every time the girl bend down, Castle couldn't help but notice how happy Kate looked. In the five months they were together not even he had seen her like that very often. Sure he knew she was happy being with him, but he seldom saw her so relaxed and simply enjoying herself. But the four days Chas was with them she seemed changed. And Rick found that he really liked that.

Eventually Chas got back to playing with her dolls and Rick took one of Kate's hands in his.

"What is it?" he asked softly but still concerned.

"Mellissa Donovan was here." Kate sighted "She wants custody for Chas but I told her she's with us!" Suddenly Kate remembered something: They'd never talked about really keeping Chas. What if he didn't want to?

But in the same moment Kate realized that she didn't care. She loved Rick and couldn't stand the thought of loosing him but if it was what it would take to have Chas in her life she would raise her on her own.

"And we make sure she stays with us. Don't worry, Kate" he had sensed her worries but there was no way he wanted to be without either one of them.

"I love you, Rick!"

"I love you, too!" he lifted their joined hands to his mouth and kissed the back of hers lightly. They fell into a comfortable silence, just content in watching Chas playing and being with one another. The five minutes she demanded long over but she did not make any attempt to get up and back to work.

"Sorry to interrupt but the Captain wants to see you" Ryan had entered the break room after Esposito told him Kate would be in there.

"I'll be there in a minute"

_***falling in love with a vampire* ***__**falling in love with a vampire***_

"Seems like we're going home now" Kate reentered the break room 15 minutes after she'd left for Montgomery's office.

"You're taking the day off?" Kate shook her head lightly "The whole week?" Again she signaled a 'no' and with a sight she added "Until all this is over and Chas is adjusted on staying home"

"Why?" he asked curious. Not that he did not want Kate to be home with him and Alexis and Chastity but he did know her when it came to her work.

"Montgomery made me to"

"Seems like we're going home now," he with a smile repeated. "Come on, beautiful"

He started to collect the few toys sprawled around the room while Kate lifted Chas up into her arms and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

The talk with the Captain really had been done within five minutes. He just told her about a call from Mellissa Donovan's attorney concerning custody for Chastity Caroline Hastings and then he told her to stay away from the case because she was too emotionally attached to Chas.

Kate had spent the other ten minutes trying to convince him that it wasn't necessary to keep her out off this because she could handle it. She'd brought up her mother's case where she'd too been emotionally involved and she had eventually cracked it.

In the end, Montgomery won but right now Kate wasn't even sure why she'd argued with him. She loved her job and yes, she admitted she was kind of a workaholic. However, she now's get to spend more time with the lovable little girl in her arms and all of a sudden she did not really want to work on that case anymore.

"You know the boys will keep you informed anyway" Castle pulled her out off her thoughts and put an arm around her waist. "If not for you, then surely for the sake of our adorable little daughter, here!"

Kate smile at Castle calling Chas their daughter. She found she really loved the sound of that. And it wasn't just the fact he'd been referring to Chas (who Kate totally loved by the way). It was the little word 'our' that made her heart flutter.

_*****__**falling in love with a vampire* *falling in love with a vampire***_

"I know this may sound a little crazy to you but what do you say about moving in with us?" Rick asked moving his hands up and down her arm. It was almost midnight but they just couldn't sleep. "Since you and Chas practically live here anyway, why not move in officially?" he added after she hadn't said anything.

"With everything that's been going on right now I think this is the least craziest thing I heard in a while" Kate said, propping herself up on her elbows, the covers moving just so slightly that they revealed a little more of her soft skin. "My answer's yes, by the way!" smiling she leaned up and brought her lips to meet his. She could feel the smile on his lips when she closed the distance between them and let go of the covers as his hands reached between their bodies to pull her close.

"Mommy!" they pulled apart reluctantly when they heard the soft sobs over the baby monitor they'd put into Chastity's room. Kate turned on her side of the bed and searched for her shirt she lost sometime that night beside the bed but Rick stopped her.

"I'll go. You had a hard day you should try to sleep a few hours."

"Thanks" she gave him a quick kiss and then closed her eyes to maybe fall asleep.

Sleep however needed to be put behind for a few more minutes when she heard Rick entering Chas' room. The girl was still crying, but Kate could pin point the moment he arrived the bed and took her in his arms. Immediately the crying subsided and Kate could only hear soft sobs. Then there was Rick's voice. At first he was whispering comforting words, from which Kate could only make out a few, but soon he changed to telling a story. Kate smiled when she recognized the story as their own, knowing that Chas would be too young to understand it but touched that he, of all the things he could tell now, chose that.

What she would give to see them now, cuddled together in bed, Chas probably sleeping against his chest. But she wasn't in any condition to get up now, as she felt sleep finally take her over.

_***falling in love with a vampire* *falling in love with a vampire***_


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

The other side of the bed was empty when Kate opened her eyes the next morning. Rick must have been falling asleep in Chas' room.

She searched for his shirt to put it on before getting up and heading into the bathroom to shower. Glancing at the alarm clock she found that it was already after ten. She couldn't really remember the last time she'd slept that long. Hoping the water will ease her stiff muscles she stepped under the hot stream, ignoring the burning pain that settled on her skin for a few moments. She would have let him give her a massage (in the very early states of their relationship she discovered that he held a secret talent) but last night they were preoccupied with other things.

When she was dressed and had her hair pulled up in a loose ponytail Kate emerged from their bedroom and took a quick look into Chastity's and found her and Rick still sound asleep. Smiling she descended the stairs and went into the kitchen to start making breakfast. She found Alexis sitting at the counter, some textbook in front of her.

"Morning, sweetie. I didn't know anyone was up already"

"I have this test on Monday and it's haunting me because I just don't get it. There's this voice inside my head saying I just didn't study enough" Alexis replied, giving Kate a hug. "I already made coffee for you guys. I thought I could as well make breakfast."

"What are you studying?" Kate asked.

"Physics."

"What topic?"

"I don't even know _that_." She let out a frustrated sigh. "You know that feeling when someone's telling you something and you are certain that you would have understood exactly the same, even if that someone had spoken in a language you never heard of?"

"Oh yes, try talking to your father" Kate joked, bringing a smile onto the teenager's face. "Tell you what" Kate went on while pouring herself a cup of coffee and placing another glass of orange juice in front of Alexis "I take care of breakfast, while you go over your notes again. Then, we spend the day outside. I even convince your dad that it's your choice what we're going to do. And tomorrow I will help you study and try to explain you those things in English. How does that sound?"

At the mention of them studying together Alexis face lit up and she nodded. Alexis knew that in some parts of their relationship Kate was uncomfortable and even was afraid she would interfere somehow. But Alexis was glad to see her relaxing more and more because she loved Kate. She had a mother and Kate knew that and never once tried and surely never will try to replace her.

That's what made Kate so special to Alexis. She was forming a relationship with the teenager; she wants to spend time with her even without her dad being around, she wants to be involved in the normal and boring things in her life (without trying to overstep), she simply wants to be like a best friend to Alexis, who sometimes had the privilege to have a say in what was going on in the teenager's life.

Alexis never had this with one of her dad's girlfriends in the past. They either ignored she was even present or tried to be the new mother figure and told what to do and what not to.

"You know about physics? I never would have guessed that" Sure everyone knew _something _about physics but she didn't have anyone in her family who could actually help her study – until now.

"Yeah, me neither. I thought you were much better with biology"

They both turned in the direction from where the comment came from and saw Rick standing in the doorway, Chas jumping up and down beside him, laughing and clutching his hand.

Kate walked over to them, bending down to give her daughter a kiss on the cheek. Standing up she leaned into Rick's side for a minute reaching up to whisper something in his ear, which caused him to smile. Then she claimed his lips with her own in a gentle kiss.

"Hey, I'm still trying to pretend that this comment was meant in an absolutely non-sexual way, and you're not making it easier." Alexis suddenly said, placing Chas on her lap, while going over her physics stuff once again.

"Sorry, Lex. But to answer your question, I only had straight As in physics and I once thought, for about a minute, to go this path after college."

"That's so cool." Alexis commented "Why don't you fill dad in on what we just discussed, while _he's _making breakfast?"

"You know what, I like that idea" Kate and Alexis shared a smile and Kate went to pick up Chas and set the table.

"I probably not." Castle stated "You two were conspiring against me again, weren't you?"

"Don't worry, _honey_, I just promised to help her study tomorrow and that we're all going out today."

"Last night you weren't too fond of leaving the house today, _my darling_"

"Dad! Kate! Breakfast, now!"

_***falling in love with a vampire* *falling in love with a vampire***_

Breakfast went by with them chatting about Alexis' school, Chas' favorite Disney movie, and what they were going to do this afternoon. Castle carefully avoided the topic of her work, or his' for that matter, to not upset her. She'd told him yesterday, when they were not too busy making out, that she was kind of glad to not be working. But he also knew that being a detective was part of who she was.

Some time during their conversation Rick casually mentioned Kate and Chas moving in with them and Alexis went from silently being amused about their banter to jumping up from her chair in order to give her family a hug. She continued to talk about how happy she was with everything happening because she couldn't imagine living without Kate nor Chas.

Chas easily got affected by her older sister's joy, though she did not really know what all that was about. After all she hadn't even seen Kate's apartment once because they spent the last few day at the loft. But that doesn't stop a three-year-old from happily running around the kitchen, obviously having fun. After Alexis had calmed down and continued with her breakfast, Kate got up and picked Chas up into her hips. Then she sat her back onto her chair 'cause it didn't seem like she would've continued eating her pancakes anytime soon.

"I want to play!" Chas pouted, already leaving her seat again. The moment her little feet connected with the kitchen tiles, Kate grabbed her and placed the on her own lap.

"We're not playing right now. You first have to eat"

"No! Play!" This time she supported her demand by kicking against Kate's legs and trying to get out of her grip.

"Stop that" Kate placed her hand gently on the girl's legs, with just enough pressure to hold the still but not to hurt her. "You can't just start kicking others when you don't get what you want"

Chas eyes welled up with tears when she realized she wasn't about to get what she wanted. She tried kicking again but Kate's hand hadn't left their position on her legs. With no other option left she started crying and hitting her tiny hands on the table, making the plates and connect with the knives in a loud crash. Before Kate could do anything Castle had already gotten up and rounded the table. He took the crying three-year-old from Kate's lap before she could do more harm by lashing out. What they sure didn't need was more drama or some bruises from an outraged little girl.

After about fifteen minutes of calming Chas down she was again sitting in her chair, finishing her breakfast. For a three-year-old this girl definitely knew how to negotiate. They could only imagine how bad this could get the older she'll get.

The moment Kate and Rick agreed to go out to have ice-cream with them the crying immediately subsided, like you just pushed a button. Chas wriggled out of Rick's arms, went over to climb onto Kate's lap, reached up and planted an apologetic kiss on her cheek. Then she hopped back onto the floor, let Rick place her in her chair and continued eating.

"You decided what you want to do, yet?" Kate asked Alexis when she got up to take the dishes into the kitchen. Alexis followed right behind her, placing the plates Kate handed her in the dishwasher.

"Let's head to the park and just relax, later we can go and have lunch and some ice-cream afterwards."

"You sure that's all you want to do?"

"Yeah. When we get back home we can watch Chas' favorite movies."

Alexis was already leading Chas up the stairs to her room to change, leaving Kate and Rick to stand in the kitchen. After they'd cleaned the remaining things off the table they, too headed up to change.

While Castle went into the bathroom to take a shower, Kate applied some make-up and then got Chas ready so Alexis could do the same.

Half an hour later Kate, Rick, Alexis and Chas were ready to leave.

_***falling in love with a vampire* *falling in love with a vampire***_

They'd chosen a great day to just relax outside, because the weather was perfect. The sun was shining brightly but surprisingly there were just a few other families in the park.

Alexis and Chas had already wandered off to play and Kate couldn't help the smile that showed on her lips when she saw how the two interacted. Right now they were playing tag, their joyful laughter being heard everywhere.  
>A few weeks ago Kate constantly argued with Rick when he called Alexis <em>her <em>daughter. As much as she loved the teenager Kate had been content with being the best friend who happens to be dating her father. At first she was certain that this whole dating thing would be weird, because she really used to be one of Alexis' best friends, before that. But they, however, passed that awkward feeling that'd settle in them pretty quickly and the day after Rick and Kate told his family about their relationship, the girls already had arranged a shopping trip together.

But after some arguing with her boyfriend (she still found it weird sometimes to call _the_ Richard Castle that) and watching the two girls getting close, she found herself warming up to the idea to have two adorable daughters. That's why she didn't send him one of her famous eye rolls when he started to speak, but just leaned into his side and rested her head onto his shoulder.

"There's nothing greater than to see your daughters getting along that perfect, isn't there?"

"There's nothing I can think of right now" Kate agreed.

They were left to a few more minutes of alone time before Chas came running up to them and hopping onto Castle's lap.

"Play with me?" She was pulling his hands to get him off the bench he and Kate currently were sitting on.

"Of course, beautiful"

While Chas dragged Rick over to the playground swings Kate and Alexis made plans for their 'girls' day'. It was something they had done even before Kate and Rick became a couple and they never stopped doing it. At least every two weeks the two of them would do something fun together. No boyfriends, no cell phones; just them. They knew this week was it impossible to do it because of Chas and her refusal to leave Kate out off her sight. Even now, while she was having fun with Rick, she occasionally glanced over to make sure Kate was still there.

One day, when she would be old enough Kate and Alexis would include Chastity in their 'girls' day'.

Later, they had lunch at this one place Alexis loved and because it was her day to choose what they're going to do, no one argued with that. The day went by pretty good until Chas remembered her ice-cream negotiation from earlier this morning. Of course this didn't happen when they left the restaurant and went to get the promised dessert. No, this happened the minute Rick asked for the bill. She chose that exact moment to ask (and she really did ask the first time) for her ice-cream. After Kate'd told her no and had already picked her up to leave the building, Chas demanded that she wanted to have ice-cream now. Gladly Kate had known that this argument would end in screaming and crying and so she found herself in front of the restaurant when it began. When Rick and his daughter joined them a few minutes later, the little girl had already calmed down. They then went to buy the one thing that had caused all of this in the first place.

During the first movie Chas was wide awake, climbing from one lap to the other and enjoying watching 'snow white'. After all it was her favorite movie. Kate didn't know how often Chas had seen this movie already but she was sure that when she had just been a little older, she would have remembered every line by now. Luckily for them she wasn't older than three and Castle hadn't had the pleasure (or felt the need to) watch that particular movie and so they could watch it without someone commenting every two minutes.

The second movie wasn't that entertaining to her and so she drifted off to sleep about halfway through 'lion king'. At around 9 p.m. Kate took her to bed while the two Castle's watched the last few minutes of their movie, before waiting for Kate to join them again.

They ended their movie night after watching 'Enchanted' on which Alexis insisted. This movie actually didn't belong to her new sister but was one she'd bought for herself a few weeks ago but hadn't had the chance to watch it yet.

_***falling in love with a vampire* *falling in love with a vampire***_

* * *

><p>Actually I'm not really satisfied with this chapter… it had been much better before but I did the best I could in re-writing it…. Hope you don't hate me for that ;) and I promise the next chapters will not have to be written 2 times<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

I wanted to say thank you for the review I got so far. I'm really glad you like my story and I'm sorry for the delay in updates. Hope you're able to forgive me ;)

by the way: Chastity is the name of my little cousine and I totaly fell in love with the name the first time I ever heard it :)

anyway enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>07<strong>

Monday morning arrived faster than expected and while Alexis was freaking out because of her physics test; Kate had some other serious problem to deal with. She'd made plans with Lanie to meet for Lunch later for some girl time and to catch up on the latest news on the case.

But meeting with Lanie meant leaving Chas at the loft with Rick and Kate wasn't sure if she'd be ready for that. Chas loved spending time with Rick but she had never let Kate out of her sight.

She'd had a long conversation with Rick after studying with Alexis on Sunday; after all he was the one who already raised one great daughter. But other than mentioning that they would need to spoil her first, he wasn't that much of a help. He may have experience with taking care of a three-year-old but their current situation was nothing compared to when Alexis was that age.

So after two bedtime stories yesterday night, two books and an extra long session of cuddling that morning, chocolate chip pancakes with a much greater amount of chocolate than normal and the promise of a movie and two bedtime stories tonight, Kate knew it was time to approach the subject of her leaving for a few hours.

Chas was in the living-room, lying on the couch, face to face with her favorite teddy and sharing stories with him. It was the one she had clung to when they'd found her at the crime scene and she brought it with her every step she was taking. Castle was sitting in the armchair, his laptop on his lap, purposefully ignoring his constantly vibrating cell phone. She knew who was calling but she didn't dare saying anything to him about it, because she surely did not want to put him even more past his deadline than he already would be.

"No" Chas giggled and propped herself on her elbows, head resting in the palms of her hands. When she saw Kate approaching out of the corner of her eyes she lifted one of her index fingers to her lips and dramatically drawing out the 'Shhh'. Then she sat up and folded her legs underneath her, before leaning into Kate's side, who now occupied the space where Chas feet had been resting.

"What were you talking about?" Chas only shook her head with a small smile.

"It's a secret"

"So, you won't tell me?" Kate tried again. She knew she needed to approach her goal slowly.

"No!" this time Chas fully laughed and cuddled deeper into Kate's arms. Kate let out a breath she didn't know she was holding (since when did she do that anyway?) and pushed a strand of hair from Chas forehead.

"You remember Lanie, don't you?"

"Of course"

"And you like her, don't you?"

"Yes" She lifted her head up at that to look at Kate. The confused look on her face brought a smile to Kate's lips. '_Just do it, Kate. How bad could it possibly get?'_, she thought. But she was fairly certain that she knew just how bad it could get.

"I need to see her later. Alone" She saw the smile fading from the girl's face and she could exactly tell the moment Chas realized what she'd just said.

"You don't want me?" Chas asked, tears threatening to fall from her pretty eyes.

"Of course I want you, honey! I promise I won't be gone long. Don't you want to stay here with Rick and do things I would not allow you to do?" Kate tried a little smile at the end but it didn't quite convince her.

"You stay, too" The shirt Kate had worn to sleep was soaked in tears by now.

"I know, sweetheart but I have to go" she placed a feather light kiss on Chas forehead after pushing away the same stubborn strand as earlier.

"You leave me like mommy" it was muffled by the hand that she used to wipe at the tears on her cheek and slurred because of the still falling ones.

Kate had known that this would come but it hadn't really prepared her for how to feel when it actually did. She couldn't even describe how she felt. Only thing she knew was that her heart broke for that adorable little girl (who definitively hadn't done enough bad in her young age to deserve everything that's been happening to her) once again.

"Listen to me" she pulled her up on her lap and steadied her with an arm around her waist. With one hand she tilted Chas' chin up so she had to look Kate in the eyes. "I will never leave you, I promise you that. We will stay together forever, okay. Just you, me, Alexis and Rick. Because we love you."

"Mommy don't love me?" Kate knew how to answer that question like she had rehearsed it before. It was _the _one question she had to answer numerous times a night the first two days Chas spent with them.

"Your mommy loves you very much. How could she not? You're beautiful and adorable. She didn't leave you, honey, she will be with you every day, every time, every place you are. She's right here" The hand that was used to lift her gaze was now placed gently over her heart. Kate didn't know how much of what she'd just told her she actually understood, but it seemed to put her at ease every time.

Sure enough Chas took her own hand and placed it over Kate's and used her other to dry the remaining tears. Her body relaxed into Kate's and soon she was firmly embracing her. Absently stroking her hair Kate let her relax, just showing her she was there but didn't talk to her.

"You know, you're really great with her" Kate turned her head and sent him a smile.

"Thanks" Rick had abandoned his attempt to write shortly after Kate had entered the living room, too fascinated by their exchange. "How's the writing going?"

"I have the outline ready, now I just have to fill it with my story." He paused for a moment, glancing at his cell phone, which was going off again, and sighed, "I finished my latest book a week ago and Gina already thinks I can't keep the deadline on this one"

"She knows you" was all Kate answered, a small smile playing on her lips. He send her a look that said just how funny he'd found that and then leaned back in his chair.

"Is she asleep?"

"I don't think so" her hand had left the curly hair and was now tracing patterns on the girls' back. Before she could say anything else Chas lifted her body off of Kate's and leaned back in her arms.

"Okay"

"Yeah, you're alright with it?" She just nodded her head.

Then she glanced over at her teddy from the corner of her eyes and suddenly remembered that they had a conversation to end. She slid from Kate's lap and again laid down with her head in her hands and a smile on her lips, thinking about the things she needed to tell her toy.

Every now and then she burst out laughing and pulled her feet out of Kate's reach, because she'd found out that Chas was very ticklish on the bottom of them.

_***falling in love with a vampire* *falling in love with a vampire***_

Two hours later Kate put on her jacket, after slipping on some comfortable sneakers, and went back into the living room to say goodbye. She hoped it would go well, but had a little fear that Chas would have changed her mind and start making a scene.

But all Chas did was crawl into Kate's arms, after she'd sat down on the couch beside her, and hugged her firmly. After a moment she pulled back and placed a sweet kiss on Kate's cheek and got to her feet, as an idea formed itself in her mind.

"Wait!" Kate nodded and watched as the little girl climbed up the stairs and hurried down the hallway.

When a door opened upstairs, Kate stood up and walked over to where Rick was standing. Rising up on her tiptoes she kissed him lightly and rested her hands on his chest. His arms shacked around her waist, holding her close.

"Don't you dare do anything I wouldn't allow" she said upon seeing his grin. Of course he hadn't forgotten her persuasion tricks from earlier.

"Never" that earned him a light smack on the arm and a playful smile. Rick gave her another gentle kiss before loosening his embrace. As she stepped away Chas arrived at the bottom of the stairs again and hurried over to them.

"Here" she handed Kate the teddy she'd picked out for Kate a week earlier. Kate took it with a smile and bend down to press a kiss on the girl's forehead.

"See you later, honey!"

When Kate left the apartment she texted Lanie that she would be a few minutes late but her friend told her not to worry. After all Lanie'd seen the way Chas acted around Kate and knew that it probably would take a while for Kate to convince her of this.

Lanie found herself falling in love with the little girl even more every time she saw her.

The café was rather crowded but luckily Lanie had already found a table to sit on before Kate arrived. She walked over to her best friend and they hug briefly. After Kate had taken her seat the waitress arrived at their table and took their orders. When she left again Lanie spoke.

"I'd say let's get it over with" and with Kate's nod she continued "We were able to identify the knife. It's the same type Drake Keller bought about two weeks ago. The boys now have his last known address as well as the name of the company he worked for. But he hadn't shown up at either of those the last one and a half weeks." She paused again when their food and drinks arrived "It's like he disappeared from this world."

Kate took a sip from her coffee, mostly because she needed time to process what she'd just heard. "What did her parents have to say?"

"That's another problem. They haven't heard anything from them yet. Javier and Ryan left messages, called every hour, made quite a few trips to their house and got in touch with neighbors but they couldn't get a hold of them, yet." Kate didn't say anything. Her opinion about this case hadn't changed much in the last week. It was just plain ridiculous. "The boys are heading up there again in a few minutes. They want to meet with you tomorrow after their shift."

"Alright. Tell them to call me and we'll figure something out. Does the Captain know about this?"

"Of course not!" Lanie gave her one of her famous looks and then let a smile appear on her lips. Kate returned it and they both knew their conversation just shifted into more enjoyable topics.

"So, now tell me, how's that little beauty of yours doing?"

They engaged in more talk about Chas and especially how all this had affected Kate's life. Kate admitted to her best friend that she'd probably never had been happier than right now.

They held it short because they both knew Kate could not be away from home for long and soon enough they said their goodbyes.

When Kate got home Chas was waiting for her in the living room. Rick was with her, trying to teach her how to read. He knew she was only three and not even in school but they had their fun. Once they reached the second page of the big storybook, the one where there was a picture of Hansel and Gretel standing in front of a cottage build of gingerbread, Chas started to spin her own stories.

With Kate taking the seat beside Rick on the couch and sitting Chas in her lap they continued their game until the book ended and there were no more pictures to interpret.

_***falling in love with a vampire* *falling in love with a vampire***_


	8. Chapter 8

**08**

A day later Kate did not need to have the same conversation with Chas again, because when Kate walked into Rick's study where the girl was currently playing in, she knew exactly what the adult wanted from her. She'd Kate promise her to not be gone too long and to take her teddy with her and then she asked if they could play together until Kate had to go.

_***falling in love with a vampire* *falling in love with a vampire***_

Kate walked into the loft and closed the door behind her. When she hung her coat up she heard footsteps behind her and a smile came onto her face.

"Mommy!" Kate's smile immediately faded. As much as she adored this little girl she was not really in the mood to calm her again. Not after the day she'd just had. But when she turned around she saw not even a single tear making its way down Chas cheek, but there was a big smile on her face as she ran over to hug Kate.

"Mommy!" Chas said again with excitement; when Kate knelt down to take her in her arms.

"Hi, honey. You okay?" Chas didn't answer with words but just hugged Kate tighter for a moment, before leaning back and smiling.

"Where's Rick?"

"There" she said, pointing in the direction of the kitchen.

Kate picked Chas up, who was already waiting with arms outstretched, and went to the kitchen. The girl was playing with Kate's hair, giggling, trying to braid strays of it. Of course she didn't know how to do it properly but that didn't stop her from imitating what she'd seen Alexis do with her hair.

Castle was standing in front of the stove, putting the pasta into already boiling water. Kate leaned against the counter, waiting for him to notice them. It didn't take him long thought, given the laughing three-year-old in Kate's arms.

"Hi beautiful" he came around the counter and kissed her.

"Hi" she said, leaning against his chest for a minute before he returned to his cooking.

"Did you-"

"She's calling me daddy the whole day" Rick answered before Kate could even ask the question that was on her mind. As if on cue Chas shifted her attention from Kate's hair to Rick.

"Daddy, look!"

"That looks great. You should do the other side, too, honey" Rick encouraged her before talking to Kate, who was shifting Chas from one hip to the other, again. "First I thought to tell her she shouldn't but then I figured she's way too young to understand why"

"I'm not really complaining" she smiled lightly" I just think it's too early. Yesterday I still had to assure her that her mother will always love her and dry tears."

"Don't over think that, Kate. She wouldn't do it if she wasn't ready and especially if she didn't love you"

"You're right. Have I told you how much I love you today?"

"Not yet, I think" Rick smiled, knowing it was the first thing she told him in the morning.

"Good, let's keep it that way"

Five minutes later Alexis entered the loft and went upstairs to put her things in her room. When she came back down Kate was helping Rick finish dinner and Chas was sitting on the floor, trying to dress one of her Barbie dolls. The moment she spotted her big sister the doll however was completely forgotten and she hurried over to be picked up in a hug.

Over dinner Alexis was talking all about her new boyfriend, and though Rick wasn't all that excited with his daughter having a boyfriend, Kate covered his part of the conversation as well. Eventually they made it to a topic that didn't involve boys and he was gladly telling them all about his ideas for the next book. It would be the last Nikki Heat book but now, that he knew Kate would be there even after he needed to quit shadowing her, he wasn't really sad anymore about ending the series.

_***falling in love with a vampire* *falling in love with a vampire***_

After dinner Alexis and Chas went upstairs to play and Kate and Rick retreated into the living-room. They settled on the couch together after putting a movie into the DVD player. Though Kate was the one who had picked the movie she wasn't really paying attention to anything going on on the screen. Rick of course noticed that and so stooped it about 15 minutes into the film.

"What did Ryan and Esposito find out?"

"Not really much we didn't know already. They are pretty sure Kimberly's ex-husband killed her but there will be no closure until they find him. Everything points in his direction but other than his name we have nothing on him. Captain told them to close the case but keep looking for Drake Keller."

"Does that mean you're going in tomorrow?"

"No, not for the next two weeks at least" Kate rested her head on his chest and stretched her legs over the arm of the couch. She was silent for a moment, just taking in Rick's present. "They finally got in touch with Kimberly's parents" It was just a whisper and Rick put his arm around her.

"How did they take it?"

"Said they don't have a daughter, that she died the moment she decided to keep her child" He felt the few tears that escaped her eyes because they soaked into his shirt, but he didn't blame her. It never was easy to hear such things from a victim's parents but this was different. Although Kate never was close to her sister (she eventually had told him a few things about her) she still was family. And so was Kimberly, even though they never met each other. He could only imagine how this must be for Kate.

"How do you take it?"

"Okay, I guess. I mean I haven't seen any of them in 19 years" He wasn't convinced and neither was she. "Let's continue the movie, try to get our minds off it"

Rick started the movie again and Kate shifted on the couch so she could watch the screen. Both pretended to be interested in the ongoing movie to not worry the other. But the truth was neither one of them actually knew what the movie was about. Their minds were preoccupied with the case, Chas and their future.

When the movie ended Kate was halfway drifting off to sleep, but today's events prevented her from letting loose entirely. She heard Rick murmur something into her ear that sounded much like 'you really should get some sleep' but she didn't answer him for a long moment. When she did it wasn't much louder than a whisper.

"I can't!"

She got up from the couch without saying anything else, leaving him to stare after her confused as she walked over to the door. There she took her purse and looked for something in it. The thing she was looking for was an envelop, already opened.

"This came this morning" Kate handed him the letter and now he could see it was an official document, signed by some expensive law office. Without opening it he already knew what was in it. "The appointment is in two weeks but they've decided she can stay with us until"

He didn't even look at the letter but just nodded his head and placed it on the table beside him.

"Come here" he reached for her hands and gently pulled her back onto the couch. She sunk against his shoulder and sought comfort in his presence. She wasn't one to openly show emotion or to let someone care for her in the way he did, but somehow he had managed to take down her guards. She still couldn't imagine how Rick had found a way past her walls and into her emotional space but eventually Kate had realized that he long since also had her heart.

"I just don't want to loose her" Kate's voice was steady and she tried not to let him recognize the tear that escaped her eye. She wouldn't cry in front of anyone – not even him.

"We won't. Don't worry about it, my love" either he hadn't noticed her crying or just didn't mention it, she didn't know, but she was honestly thankful that he dropped it.

"Thank you. For being there."

"Anytime. You don't have to go through anything alone anymore. I love you"

"I love you, too"

They stayed that way, cuddled together on the sofa for what felt like an eternity, just content with being together.

_***falling in love with a vampire* *falling in love with a vampire***_

Rick was sitting in his office, empty word document in front of him. They had gone to bed a few hours ago but he just couldn't sleep. Before he left the bedroom he felt Kate being wide awake, too, but she'd told him it was okay to try writing.

So now he sat there for what felt like an eternity when it was really just half an hour. He wasn't able to focus on his new book, though; his mind was on his family. He was pretty sure that there was nothing to worry about when it came to that court meeting, but he couldn't silence that little voice that told him otherwise.

He loved Chas like she was his own already and he knew it was the same with Kate. Kate rarely let herself get that attached to anyone and it would break her to loose that adorable baby girl, which just started to call her 'mommy'. But Kate's heart wouldn't be the only one he needed to fix when things went wrong. They've talked to Alexis about adopting Chastity and were greeted with nothing but hugs and expressions of happiness. Rick knew that Chas had become the sister Alexis ever wanted to have.

And at last there still had to be someone who was there for him. He could count on Kate and Alexis, sure, but how much healing could it bring when you left three suffering people to comfort themselves?

He finally shut down his laptop when he heard someone descending the stairs. It were just quiet noises of bare feet hitting the floor but he heard them anyways. He wasn't really surprised to see Kate standing in the doorway, wearing one of his shirts, hair messy from sleep (or trying to).

"Still can't sleep?" she shook her head no.

"Wrote anything?" This time it was his turn to shake his head.

"Got caught up in thinking." he let a smile form on his lips.

"Yea, me too" she returned his smile while coming over to stand in front of him, leaning against the desk. "I don't how many magazines already suspecting we're together and I don't know why they haven't printed anything, yet. But what I do know is, that it won't stay this way with us having a three-year-old, who's calling us mommy and daddy"

"So what do you suggest we're doing?" he had two things in mind that she could say and he really hoped for it to be the good one.

"Well, we could keep her here or at the precinct and never going out to dinner or so. But that would be a pretty stupid idea"

"Or you could accompany me to that book party in two days"

"That's what I was thinking" he took her hands in his and laced their fingers together. Then he pulled her down to him, so she was sitting on his lap. "I'm afraid of having my life lived in some gossip magazine and I am scared about what that'll put our relationship under. But I love you and I'm ready to take that risk, because the last five months showed me what I'd tried hard to deny for so long. That we can work and that we'll be able to go through anything as long as we're together."

"You know, if it weren't that damn not romantic in here, I would ask you to marry me right now"

"You just have to find the right time, and who knows, I might even say yes."

She felt him smile as she locked her lips with his. After about fifteen minutes they together headed back up to their bedroom. Sometime very early the next morning they finally closed their eyes for a very few hours of sleep.

_***falling in love with a vampire* *falling in love with a vampire***_

* * *

><p>I long wasn't sure about the whole 'mom' and 'dad' thing. But then I decided I'd write it in here. Firts I thought it may be a little early but then I remembered the little girl, that got me inpired in this story in the first place, starting to call my best friend 'mommy' after living with her for about 3 days and still crying about her real mom (which died in a car crash btw)<p>

hope you liked it :)


	9. Chapter 9

Just wanted to remind all of you (the ones who haven't noticed already) that Chapter 8 actually is Chapter 08 and so that that one below makes sense you'll first have to go back and read the previous first. :)

enjoy reading

* * *

><p><strong>09<strong>

It was the day of the book party and although it had been her idea, Kate was afraid. She knew after that night there was no turning back. Not that she had any intentions of going back but it scared her nevertheless.

She was going to take the biggest step in their relationship ever. She ever considered marriage or starting a family that but not anymore. For her being married to Richard Castle didn't count as much publicly dating him.

It was barely 10 a.m. but there was no way she could get any sleep.

"You're not freaking out, are you?" Alexis asked, leaning in the doorframe of her dad's office.

"Maybe a little" Kate answered. She sat in Rick's chair, her favorite book in her lap. Of course it was one of his'. Alexis knew that Kate could re-read every of her dad's books a million times and it would always ease her nerves.

"There's no need to." Alexis assured "I know this is new for you and you never wanted to be in public but it will not be as bad as you think"

"You're used to all of this. I'm not and neither is Chas" Closing the book she set it on the desk and folded her hands in her lap.

"You don't have to get used to it"

And Kate knew Alexis was right. It would be more difficult to walk the streets in peace after they'd shown up at the book party together, but it would be nothing compared to that party itself. But Kate knew that there was no way he would drag her to any of those parties in the future unless she asked him to. Because _he _knew how uncomfortable she'd be. So there was no need to freak out about that one public occasion because if she wanted to she could leave it at that.

"When's your dad coming to pick us up again?" Rick had been called to a very early meeting with his agent and publisher to go over some last minute preparations. Unfortunately the call did not actually wake him for they didn't really sleep at all. He'd left the house around 6 a.m., after a cold shower and an extra dose of caffeine.

"In about 3 hours" Alexis replied, glancing at the clock over the couch in her dad's office.

"Well, it seems like I have the unpleasant job to wake a little girl. She can be pretty grumpy when she doesn't want to get up" She shared a small smile with Alexis. Then she got up and put the book back where it belonged before leaving the office. "Thank you!" Kate added with one hand on the girl's shoulder.

"No problem" Alexis reached up and kissed Kate on the cheek before leaving the room as well.

_***falling in love with a vampire* *falling in love with a vampire***_

As Kate had predicted it wasn't easy to get Chas to leave her bed. Normally she was wide awake by 8 a.m. and running through the loft, pounding on every door until someone would have the mercy to get up and keep her company. Last night however she'd had one of her nightmares again, which kept her awake the greater part of the night.

It wasn't one the nightmares she'd had the first days after her mother died. Those dreams didn't even have something to do with her mother at all. Chas always had had those nightmares; sometimes they came every night and they weren't _that _bad; sometimes they came only every few weeks but then they were unbearable.

Kate however didn't know about any nightmares because Chas hadn't once cried the whole night. She'd just lie in her bed; the covers pulled over her head and waited for the fear to disappear. Every other three-year-old would have screamed and cried loudly – but not Chas. She'd once tried to get her parents attention in the middle of the night, after she had been woken up by one of the nightmares. Her father had walked into her room then (it wasn't long before he moved out) and wasn't really that understanding. After that incident she had been afraid to ever call one of them when she'd had a nightmare.

It took Kate about half an hour to get Chas into the bathroom and another half hour to get her to take a bath and dry her with a towel afterwards. It was after 11 a.m. when Kate had her almost ready. Now it would be Alexis' job to help her put on the dress Kate'd already laid out yesterday and try to pin up her pretty stubborn hair. They had agreed on that yesterday even though they didn't know that Rick wouldn't be there to help. At that moment Kate was glad about the arrangement because she still had to take a shower, put on her dress, do her hair and make-up – and she did not even have two full hours left anymore.

The book party was scheduled to begin at 2 p.m. and Rick would be at the loft at around 1 p.m. to pick them up. Kate hoped he would be a little early so they would have a few minutes to talk. Though they had agreed to this public outing two days ago they did not really talk about _how _public they're going to be about their relationship and more importantly about Chas.

After Kate had left Alexis did not have any trouble dressing her sister because one hour was plenty of time to wake up and become chatty instead of grumpy. Also you just don't behave well when mommy wants something from you – your big sister's something totally different.

Alexis was wearing some sweatpants and a large T-shirt but her hair and make-up was already done. She'd figured it wouldn't be too comfortable wearing her dress while helping Chastity get ready.

"Make my hair like you?" Chas sat on her bed watching Alexis as she brought a hairbrush and some pins over.

"I can try"

So Alexis spent the next one and a half hour trying to tame her sister's curls and ended up with something that did not quite look like her own hairstyle but satisfied her nonetheless.

Rick arrived at the loft 30 minutes before the agreed time and much to Alexis' delight her boyfriend, Connor, showed up at around the same time. Alexis insisted on taking him with her but he'd had to meet her family first. So she had invited him over to dinner the day after they'd decided to all go to the book party. Oddly enough Castle immediately liked him. He and Connor therefore now sat waiting in the living-room talking, waiting for Kate, Alexis and Chas to appear.

Five minutes later Kate came down the stairs, wearing a knee-length black dress, which fitted her perfectly. She decided to let her hair hang over her shoulders. Mostly because Chas may need to have a place to 'hide' during the day but part of her did it because she knew that Rick loved the view of her long curls spreading over her bare shoulders and back.

"Hi Connor" she greeted him when she came over to the couch.

"Hello Mi…. Kate" he corrected himself when he saw the look Kate was shooting him. She'd forbidden him to call her anything but Kate. After all he was Alexis' boyfriend and 'Miss Beckett' just made her feel a bit old when it came from someone his' age.

"Would you mind helping Alexis upstairs? She's trying to convince Chas to put on her shoes and go out with us"

"Of course."

The moment Connor was out of sight Rick wrapped his arms around Kate from behind and pressed a kiss to her neck. She leaned back against his chest for a minute before turning in his embrace and bringing her arms up and around his neck.

"You look beautiful" he told her.

"You look pretty good yourself" she smiled back at him. Then she reached up and kissed him on the lips. She let her hands roam through his hair while he deepened the kiss and pulled her closer.

"You did not send Connor to help Alexis just to be able to make out with me" he said seriously after he'd pulled back.

She let out a sigh before she answered "What do we do about Chas?" The few hours she'd had to think she came to realize that she didn't care how much of their relationship would get out into public. "You know the situation is serious. Showing the world that she's with us can influence that court meeting in both ways – good or bad."

"Yeah, I know" he assured "On the one hand it shows them that we really love her and want her to be with us 'cause we're even taking her to public occasions. But on the other hand they could argue _that_ we're taking her to public occasions." Kate nodded and rested her head on his chest.

"What do you think?" she finally asked against his shirt.

"We're just revealing the basic facts. We tell them she's family and that we love her. What else do they need to know about our private life?"

"You know I love you, right?"

"Heard something like that, yeah." He kissed the top of her head lightly. "I love you, too."

_***falling in love with a vampire* *falling in love with a vampire***_

The rented limousine came to a halt in front of the building the book party would be held. Normally those afternoon book parties were held in a book store with readings and signing autographs – only the big premier parties were held in such a location. Though they kind of put both in one this time Rick did the reading and the autographs here where there was a big amount of press and tons of guests.

"Honey, do you remember how to make yourself invisible?" Kate asked Chas, who was sitting between her and Rick, having her fun in untying the two ribbons on her dress every other minute.

"Yes" she replied, her eyes never leaving her left shoulder, where the ribbon was still tied.

"Can you do that until we're inside?"

"Mhhmhhm" Kate wasn't sure if that was supposed to mean yes or no but she was pretty sure Chas would hide her face in her hair as soon as they got out of the car.

Alexis and Connor both laughed, which caused Kate and Rick to shift their attention to them. Kate raised a questioning eyebrow at the two teenagers but they just simultaneously nodded in Chas' direction. Looking back at their daughter they both let out a frustrated sigh. In the one minute Kate and Rick both hadn't looked after her, Chas had managed to untie both of the silky ribbons (not that they had tied them back about a hundred times already) and was starting with the laces of her black shoes.

"Come on beautiful" Rick whined "stop that"

Five minutes later all of the knots were fastened again and before she could get the idea of unfastening them once more, Alexis and Connor opened the doors and got out. Rick and Kate followed, and as Kate had foreseen Chas' head disappeared behind a wave of Kate's hair, as soon as she saw all the people.

Alexis and Connor made their way right to the entrance, smiling into some cameras on the way.

"You ready?" Rick whispered in her ear. Kate took a deep breath, before lacing her fingers with his' and letting him guide her over to the awaiting interview teams.

_***falling in love with a vampire* *falling in love with a vampire***_


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

They hadn't left the party as late as they would have without Chas and so they arrived at the loft a little after 11 p.m. They'd dropped Connor off at his place and then hurried to get a sleepy three-year-old home and into bed. Chas had fallen asleep on the car ride but woke again several times so no wonder she wasn't in a really good mood.

The day had been exhausting for her to say the least. Of course she was old enough to walk on her own but with all the strangers around her she was glad she was also still small enough to be carried around. She'd lost her fear of not seeing Kate a few days ago, when Kate went to see Lanie for lunch, but at the party she refused to let Alexis or Rick take her. She'd even immediately warmed up to Connor but he wasn't allowed to hold her either. Reason was that she simply was afraid of all the other people around her. As long as she had her head hidden under Kate's hair she didn't have to see all of them and therefore they couldn't 'see' her.

Kate and Rick originally had agreed on taking Chas with them to their first interview, to stop any rumor before it could even start to spread. Then Alexis and Connor should take her for a while so she wouldn't be exposed to the spotlight and the press the whole time. They knew it wasn't good for her. Their plan however needed to be revised 'cause Chas was digging her freshly manicured fingernails into Kate's bare shoulders when Alexis tried to take her into her arms. So Kate ended up carrying Chas the whole day and just occasionally, when they were totally alone for a minute, getting her to lift her head off Kate's shoulder.

Right now Kate was silently slipping out of Chastity's bedroom after the girl finally had fallen asleep. She met Alexis halfway down the corridor, already dressed in her pajamas, making her way to her own bedroom.

"She's finally asleep?"

"Yeah. About time." Though Chas had been really tired Kate needed about twenty minutes getting her ready for bed and tucked in.  
>"I'm heading to bed, too. Night, Kate." She hugged her briefly and kissed her on the cheek.<p>

"Night, Lex. Sleep well" After kissing her goodnight Kate walked down the stairs, while Alexis went into her own bedroom.

She descended the stairs and didn't even bother to look in their room in search of Rick. She knew she'd find him in his study. After a day as eventful as this he made it a habit to retreat to it, thinking and clearing his mind.

He sat in the chair behind his desk, already changed into pajamas, eyes closed. Kate lingered in the doorway for a minute, watching him.

"Thank you!" he didn't open his eyes but let his lips form a smile.

"What for?" she pushed herself off the wall and walked over to where he was sitting.

"Being you" the smile ceased from his lips and she knew he had to say something serious, too. "You were great tonight!"

She leaned against his desk, standing between him and the table and shrugged her shoulders lightly.

"I'm serious" he finally opened his eyes and looked up at her. How he did know what she was doing or thinking without even looking at her, she would never understand. "I know you were scared of tonight and you never thought you would ever get that much attention from the press. You never _wanted _that. But you put yourself out there for your family. And you really did great, I mean it."

She reached out her hands to him and when he took them in his' own she pulled him up from the chair. Kate put her arms around his neck, while his arms snaked around her waist. Then she reached up and kissed him. Before he could deepen the kiss she pulled away slightly and locked her eyes with his'.

"Thank you" she smiled and kissed him once again "I still don't like it but maybe I could get used to it a bit"

Then their lips locked again, this time more passionate and he put his arms around her tighter while her hands roamed through his hair. One of his hands found its way under the top she'd changed into earlier and caressed her soft skin underneath. She let out a sigh when he pushed her back onto the edge of the desk. When he lowered his lips to kiss her neck, she tilted her head to give him better access.

"Maybe we should move this to the bedroom" Kate suggested before a moan escaped her lips. She wrapped her legs around his' body and crossed her ankles behind him. He then lifted her up from the desk and carried her into their bedroom.

_***falling in love with a vampire* *falling in love with a vampire***_

They were woken by a door slamming shut, followed by loud screaming that obviously belonged to Chas. And then they heard Alexis yelling at her sister. Kate couldn't quite make out the exact words but just as she started to worry about what was going on the bedroom door swung open.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Chas hopped onto the bed crawled up to her parents. There she situated herself between them and pulled the covers over her head. Rick glanced at the alarm clock on his bedside table, seeing it was already after 10.

"I know you love her and all but I'm going to kill her" Alexis said upon entering the bedroom and leaning in the doorframe. The anger was visible on her face.

"Alexis, honey, calm down. What happened?"

"I woke up because I heard noises in my room." She took a deep breath, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible. "She went through my things and used my textbooks and diary as her coloring book, again!"

"She did what?"

"Used my textbooks as coloring books" Alexis repeated, not nearly as calm as she had been a moment ago.

"Yeah, I got that. I just can't believe it, yet"

"Oh, you better should!"

Kate took hold of the covers Chas were so firmly gripping in her little hands, and tried to softly pull them down to reveal the little girls face. Chas only tightened her grip, making it more difficult. When Kate retreated her hand, attempting to try another way, she felt the ever increasing wet spot of blue color under her palm, soaking through the white linen.

"Chastity Caroline!-"she stopped when Chas' head appeared in the spot between her and Rick.

"Don't yell?" Chas rather asked than stated. Her beautiful green eyes full of tears, she let her eyes wander from Kate to Rick then to Alexis and back. The look in her eyes made it almost impossible for either of them to stay mad at the little girl but Kate reminded herself that Chad had done something she shouldn't have.

"Give me that marker" Kate said, extracting her hand for the demanded object. A bit frightened what was going to happen Chas laid the pen in Kate's palm and then pulled at the covers again.

"Didn't we agree on not drawing on things that belong to someone else?" Castle took over the conversation, while Kate tried to hold the covers around her upper body. She was dressed in Rick's shorts she'd claimed as her own months ago but hadn't bothered to put back on her shirt for she always put on his' in the mornings.

"Yes" Chastity finally said, looking guilty between her parents and her sister.

"You promise you never do it again?"

"Yes"

The guilty expression in her eyes made Alexis finally forget how angry she'd been and a little smile appeared on her face as she spread her arms to embrace her sister.

"You not hate me?" Chas asked a bit confused.

"Of course not. Come here, honey!" Now Chastity climbed out from under the covers and jumped into her sister's arms. Alexis let out a laugh and put her down on the ground before taking her hand and leading the little girl out off the bedroom. "By the way, you may want to check the newspaper!" With that the two girls left their parents' room and headed for the kitchen.

As soon as the two were alone again, Kate fell back into bed and buried her head in her pillow. She let out a frustrated sight, though she wasn't really sure herself whether it was because of their daughters' 'fight' or the newspaper article. She felt him move closer and put his arm around her, kissing her the temple. She let her body relax into his embrace and just enjoyed being close to him for a second.

"Are you okay?" his lips brushed her ear lightly.

"Yes" her eyes opened to look at him. "Good morning" her hands traveled up and around his neck to bring him in for a kiss.

"Good morning" Rick said with a smile on his lips when they pulled away. They kissed again, this time more passionate.

"I think they're waiting for us"

Climbing out off bed Kate found the shirt Rick had worn last night and put it on while he took another. He came up behind her and slid his arms around her waist holding her close, while she was making her way over to the bathroom. She let her head fall back against his chest and dragged him with her. Every other step he lifted off the floor and carried her one.

"My parents once taught me to walk on my own, you know" she said with a smile.

"Yea, I know. But where's the fun in that?" he blew a few soft kisses down her neck before he let her our off his embrace. "I'll go start on breakfast"

Five minutes later Kate emerged from the bedroom to see Rick, Alexis and Chas in the living-room. Chas was excitedly jumping up and down on the couch while her sister tried to calm her down.

"Hei, what's going on out here?" She picked up her daughter and sat on the sofa next to Alexis. "Thought you wanted to make something to eat" she added with a sideways glance to her boyfriend.

"We're going out for pancakes!" As if on cue Chas began hopping again, this time on Kate's lap. Kate pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

"Why's there something we have to celebrate?" It was pretty unusual for them to go out for breakfast. They often ordered in lunch or went out to dinner but they rarely ate out in the morning. Even when Kate had to leave very early on the days she'd slept over Rick would come in later or they would prepare something for Alexis to just heat up or something.

"Oh, no. Just that the two of you almost outshone the actual event yesterday. But that's no big deal, right?"

"We go?" Chas threw in before Kate could even really process what Alexis had said. The next thing Kate knew was her little daughter hopping off her lap and animatedly pull on her hands to get her stand up.

"Honey you first need to change." lifting Chas back onto her lap. "And not only you" she added as an afterthought, glancing at Alexis and Rick and seeing they all were also still wearing their pajamas.

"How about I take Chas upstairs and you show her the paper" Alexis more stated than asked and reached her hand out for her sister to take. "Come on princess, let's make you pretty"

"I am pretty now!" The hand she'd already stretched out towards Alexis snapped back and she crossed her arms over her chest. It was amazing how much she could be like Kate, with the death glare (on which she would have to work a bit more but she'll get there) and the stubbornness. And all that after just living with them for a short time and not _really _being immediate family. They also were impressed by her ability to talk like she did with three years.

"Oh, of course you are. A princess is always pretty. I meant to say 'even more pretty'" There was a moment of silence while Chas contemplated Alexis' words, biting her bottom lip (another thing that reminded them of Kate) and then she jumped off Kate's lap with the biggest smile on her face.

"Catch me!" and with that she raced up the stairs into her bedroom. The concerned warning to be careful and not to run in the loft completely falling on deaf ears.

"So about that newspaper article…" before Kate could even finish her sentence Rick had tossed her the demanded page, wearing a grin on his face that she knew too well. There was at least one point in there she wouldn't like. Taking a slow deep breath she began reading.

_**They're finally coming clean about their relationship!**_

_Author Richard Castle and his muse, NYPD Detective Kate Beckett showed up on yesterday's books party for his latest novel – together. They were accompanied by Castle's daughter and her boyfriend, along with a little girl. _

_They never left each other's side and though they didn't release an official statement they did confirm to us to be romantically involved (for 5 months now). They're finally putting an end to all the rumors that have been going around since the first book in the Nikki Heat Series had been released. _

_The only information they gave about the little girl with them was that she's "related to Kate and is due to some unfortunate events now part of the immediate family. But we couldn't be happier to have her"_

_In a later interview we asked him if he may be proposing soon or if he's afraid that it would be too soon. "I do not worry about that at all" he answered "'cause I kind of already did". Though she wasn't wearing an engagement ring, we can only speculate about what that's suppose to mean. _

As soon as she finished the article she knew on which part he'd hinted with his smile.

"When did they even ask that?" She'd been with him the whole evening; he'd never left her side and she was there for all of the interviews.

"That last interview when you were too preoccupied with getting Chas to stop being grumpy" Kate just nodded at that. She should have known that that was one of the asked questions but somehow it slipped her mind. Sure he'd only told the truth and somehow, in their own way, she already agreed to marry him (even if it hadn't been an official proposal or an official Yes).

Hearing their daughters descending the stairs she however decided to put that conversation she already had in her mind, about him releasing _everything _about them to the press, on hold until after they'd returned home.

_***falling in love with a vampire* *falling in love with a vampire***_


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

The last days had been crazy for all of them but somehow they'd managed to put Chas under as few of it as they could. It was nearly impossible to leave the house for two entire days after their fist public appearance. Needless to say that the planned breakfast the day after didn't happen. Instead they'd stayed in, reading, watching movies and playing games like any other family would do. It wasn't really what Chas had planned for the day and at first she'd cried and yelled but eventually she calmed down and enjoyed spending time with her parents and sister.

Sometime that day Lanie had shown up, confronting Kate about that newspaper article. Not that she was particularly mad that they finally decided to take _that _step in their relationship but as best friend she at least expected to hear that from Kate herself and not through some nation wide article.

It was in the middle of their conversation when Lanie learned the decisive event that had driven them to finally go public. Chas had just woken up from her nap and had decided it was now playtime. Because Kate didn't have the time to take care of her daughter's Barbie dolls and concentrate on the conversation with Lanie, Chas made her way through the loft in search of Rick. When she couldn't find him anywhere (she hadn't checked his study because the door was closed and she simply was too lazy to open it) she stood in the middle of the hallway and started calling 'daddy'. Even if Kate had been blind she'd have known what look was plastered all over Lanie's face. It was totally unusual for Lanie to be speechless and it had been kind of funny for Kate to witness something like that. After the initial shock had worn off Lanie wasn't able to shut her mouth again for longer than a few seconds. She bombed Kate with questions and before Kate could even start to answer she had asked the next one. At first Kate had been amused but after some time she'd finally interrupted and answered Lanie's questions one by one.

At last she finally approached the one topic why she'd originally come for. Of course the whole conversation they'd just had came pretty close to that but the main reason for her visit wasn't the 'Why am I hearing about this through some newspaper article' but said article itself. She was honestly impressed by how they'd handled everything about Chastity, but that could be found out with just a quick look at it.

Lanie wouldn't be Lanie, however, if she hadn't analyzed the article immediately – looking especially for anything her best friend neglected to mention at all. And she hadn't ended up empty handed.

It had taken Kate all of about an hour to convince Lanie that she and Rick neither were already secretly married nor even engaged. Yet. But that was one thing Kate didn't actually voice. She'd went on with explaining just exactly had been said (word by word) between them 3 nights ago and what had prompted him to say that in front of a nationwide published magazine.

Lanie hadn't planned on staying that long, but after Rick and Chas had played for about an hour, inspiration suddenly struck, Chas got bored with being 'ignored' and walked into the living room to demand playtime with Kate and Lanie, she later found herself in the kitchen helping her best friend prepare dinner.

When Alexis came home an hour and a half before dinner was ready, Chas finally decided to stop speeding through the kitchen, crawling in between the two women's feet, trying to distract them from their task. With Chas gone, chasing her sister through the loft in a game of 'police and criminal', dinner had been ready in less than half an hour and another two hours later, after tucking Chas in, Lanie finally made her way home.

The days after were spent indoors as well, letting the world around them calm down, which was harder than at first expected. After all they had a little 3-year-old that was totally overactive and didn't really like to stay at one point for more than a few minutes – an hour max. That meant Kate and Rick had to convince their daughter almost every one to two hours that they could have fun staying in the loft. It was tiring to say the least and thought Alexis was a big help they found themselves ready for bed at 8 o'clock almost every night. Even Martha, who had been informed of their current situation while being on a trip to California with her acting class, came by to help from time to time.

After everything had calmed down to almost nothing they pulled out their last move. Paula had said to release an official statement just now, so not to have everything at once. Better, she'd told them, to have the anyway unwanted attention split in two, to reduce the pressure, than to have it all crash down on them in one piece. That would be better for all of them, especially for Chastity.

The big hype about them ceased a week after the press release, what gave them another week to prepare for the most important day of their lives.

_***falling in love with a vampire* *falling in love with a vampire***_

Alexis knew it wasn't the best time for what she was about to do, with all their nerves on the edge. But there was no other way. She needed to do it now – no, she needed to do it over all – regardless of the repercussions.

She found Kate alone in the living room, reading, and her feet resting on the exact place Alexis knew her dad had been sitting just a few moments ago. She needed to talk to her alone and hoped desperately that her dad would not be back that fast so to give them the time to talk. It really wasn't that bad – at least that's what she tries to tell herself the whole day.

"Kate, can I talk to you for a second?" she approached her dad's girlfriend and took a seat opposite her on the armchair. She folded her hands in her lap, playing with her fingers at the hem of her shirt. Her eyes were trained on the floor before her, not meeting Kate's eyes. It didn't really concern Alexis herself but still she felt uncomfortable talking to her parents about it.

"Of course, honey. What is it?" Kate put down the book, marked the page so not to forget where she left off and turned to face her daughter.

"Okay, this is kind of awkward but I need to ask you a favor." Kate nodded and reached out to take Alexis' hands in her own and pulled her on the couch next to her.

"It's okay. You know you can talk to me about everything."

"I need you to listen to me not as my dad's girlfriend or my mum. I need you to listen to me as my friend. Can you do that for me, please?" Though Alexis never personally addressed Kate as mum, she adopted that title nevertheless. It started mostly for Chas' sake because Alexis found it funny to speak of her as Kate when talking to her sister. Somehow she realized she rather liked it and kept it up.

"Alexis, I…." _can't promise you that, because it depends on what you're about to tell me. "_I'll try" It was the best she could come up with. 'I'll try' didn't necessarily mean she would tell Rick any of it but didn't exclude the possibility.

Eyes once again drawn to the interesting pattern of her pajamas she took a deep breath. "I need a pregnancy test but dad may not find out about it." She had expected an impromptu answer, asking her what the hell she had been thinking – but there was none. After a full minute of silence the teenager dared to glance up Kate and saw that she was shocked to say the least. Sure she had been aware of what she was getting into, starting a relationship with someone who had child, and she loved said child just like she'd be her own. But that was exactly the point – _Alexis wasn't really her daughter – _and yet here she was, talking about pregnancy tests with her. She didn't even know what to say. Kate had no experience in raising a child let alone talk to some teenager about sex and pregnancy.

"Alexis, why…. What would you need that for?" Kate asked after she found her voice. She just prayed Rick would take his time with Chas upstairs.

"It's not for me." The redhead was quick to reply and by the look on Kate's face hurried to explain further. "I promise, it's not what you think. Ali thinks she may be pregnant, but her parents must not find out either. I am the only one she told and I said that maybe I could help her." Alexis vaguely noticed the relieve wash over her mother's face when she'd realized that, in fact, it wasn't about Alexis.

"Lex, honey, I can't just walk into some store and buy a pregnancy test. Do you know what rumors that would cause?" Kate knew that maybe that was the wrong decision to make but she'd decided on not even telling Alexis that she wouldn't do it in general. She didn't even bother to mention that Alexis should talk to her father, or that Alison really needed to talk to her parents about this. She was fairly certain, that it was the wrong decision from a parent's point of view, but she'd told Alexis she'd listen to her as her friend and not as said parent.

"Please, Kate. Will you at least think about it?" Alexis sounded almost desperate. Kate knew how it felt to wanting to help your friend, no matter what they gotten himself into, just to find out that it was almost impossible to do so.

"Alright, I will. But I won't promise you anything" The teenager flung herself at Kate, embracing her with a firm grip, murmuring 'thank you' over and over again. She only let go when she heard footsteps making their way down the stairs and she knew her dad would be joining them in less than a minute. With a last mouthed thank you Alexis retreated into the kitchen to get herself a drink.

"We're not done talking about this" Kate threw over her shoulder, only loud enough for Alexis to hear, just before Rick entered the living room.

Alexis watched her dad recapturing his seat, Kate resting her feet in his lap once again. Then she quietly made her way back upstairs into her bedroom.

Kate did think about it, just like she'd promised and as she came to a decision she, again, was certain that it was not the right one. But it was the first teenager problem she'd had to deal with on her own and so she took comfort in the fact that everyone is bound to make mistakes the first time.

That's why she found herself on the phone with Lanie two days later. She knew she could trust Lanie and that she would understand why Kate came to her with such a request.

"Lanie I need you to do a little favor for me" Kate started, not even giving Lanie a chance to speak.

"**What trouble is he in now?"** Lanie asked, with a smile. The last time that exact words started a telephone conversation between the two women, Rick just managed to get himself 'hurt' by making bets with the wrong people.

"None" the detective replied "he doesn't even know about it"

"**Okay, spill"** Lanie'd caught on the tone her best friends voice took on and immediately knew there was more to it than just a 'little favor'.

"I need a pregnancy test"

"**You need what? But…. I…. you… you a-" **

"It's complicated. Please Lanie? I will tell you everything but just not now, okay? Not over the phone"

"**Oh you better!"** Lanie threatened, adding **"I'll be over in 20 minutes"**

With that she disconnected the call and Kate breathed a sight of relief. She knew Lanie would do it without demanding answers beforehand. Now she was just glad she picked today of all days to call Lanie. Rick was out on some meeting with his agent and publisher and Chas was with Alexis. The teenager's school had arranged a day for little brothers and sisters who will be starting school soon, to accompany their older siblings. It was meant to prepare the kids for the time they would have to go to school every day, though Kate thought it rather useless. Alexis was about to graduate and Chas was only three. Apparently parents weren't allowed to go with their little ones, what Kate traced back to more parents that had expressed their feelings towards it.

Twenty minutes later Kate heard a faint knock on the door and went t answer it. Opening, she let Lanie inside, before closing the door again, facing her friend.

"Here you go" Lanie said, holding the box out to her.

"Thank you, Lanie" Kate ushered the ME into the living room and disappeared into the bedroom for a moment. When she came back the test wasn't anywhere to be seen, which meant she must have hidden it somewhere in their room.

"Alright, and now I want to know what the hell is going on here" Lanie demanded, although with a hint of amusement in her voice. Said amusement, however, vanished quickly as Kate started explaining.

An hour later, Lanie was still there, Alexis and Chas came home from school. After Chas had successfully glued herself onto her mother's hip she started to tell the two adults exactly what she'd done over the day. Proudly she announced that not once she hid herself from anyone. Alexis sat beside them on the couch and listened in awe how her sister described her day. It seemed to be of advantage to have a famous writer as a father, 'cause Chas was forming sentences like no other 3-year-old did.

When, about another hour later Chas drifted off to sleep in Lanie's lap after her exhausting day, Kate took her to bed, and then Lanie excused herself to go home. She _knew _Kate and Alexis needed to talk about some things.

"Alright, here's the test" Kate re-emerged from the bedroom. She needed to do it now because she didn't know when exactly Rick would be home. "She takes it. If it's positive she'll talk to her parents or I'll do it. If it's negative, we won't talk about it again. Anyway, I'm _not _involved in any of this. I don't know anything until you decide to tell your father and me" Oh and how she once again felt like she was making one of the biggest mistake of her life.

"Thank you" Alexis enveloped her in a bone crushing hug. Kissing her cheek she climbed the stairs to her bedroom to hide the pregnancy test before her father would be home.

_***falling in love with a vampire* *falling in love with a vampire***_

Another full day later Kate was awoken by her boyfriend, calling her name from the upstairs bathroom. Reluctantly she pulled herself out off bed and arranged her shirt that had ridden up her body during the night.

"Do you even know what time it is?" she asked, standing in the doorframe of the bathroom, after glancing at her fathers watch and realizing it was barely after six a.m. The breath caught in her throat when she saw what he had in his hands. It was a positive pregnancy test.

"Are…. Are you…. Are you pregnant, Kate?" She felt herself breath again as she realized his first thought was her being pregnant and not his daughter, even thought it was her bathroom they were currently in, looking at a positive pregnancy test.

"Yes" It was the best to tell him now, than to have him spin wild theories about his daughter, she thought. Especially when, in fact, it was true. She'd found out a few days ago and had planned to break the news after the court meeting; after everything was beginning to get normal. Hopefully with Chas. Lanie had been the only one to know and she also had been the one to help her come up with a plan to tell Rick. But all the planning – telling him over dinner on their six months anniversary – must now be put aside.

All her thoughts and worries, however, came to a sudden end when he backed her up against the doorframe she'd been leaning against. He claimed her lips with his own, her hands coming around his waist, before pulling back and touching his forehead to hers. His fingertips traced the few escaping tears, which ran down her cheeks, leaning forward to kiss what still remained away.

Hi smile was contagious and she buried her face in his neck, while he stroke his hands up and down her arms and back. She inhaled his scent, pressed a kiss to his neck, where it met is shoulder.

"I love you" she whispered before pulling back to let him see her smile.

"I love you, too." He kissed her again. "We're really going to have a baby"

_***falling in love with a vampire* *falling in love with a vampire***_


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

Kate had been talking non stop about where she wanted and needed to take Chas and what she necessarily needed to buy for her. She had already planned out the visit to her dad, which in itself really wasn't a bad thing. After all, no matter what'll happen, she _was _his next relative. And she even had looked up preschools Chas would like. Rick sat beside her on the couch for over an hour now, listening to her rambling on from one topic to the next without really finishing one.

"Kate" he started but she didn't even hear him speak "Honey, stop!" That was what got him her full attention.

"What?"

"Don't you think you should wait for a few more days before you start planning to visit preschools?"

"What do you mean?" she gave him a quizzical look.

"Our court hearing is in two days. Before then no one knows if she even gets to stay with us"

"What do you mean?" she demanded again, this time anger raging up in her voice. And he didn't miss it.

"I just think you're overreacting!" he couldn't quite read the look she was shooting his way.

"And I just think you don't _want_ her to stay with us!"

"That's so not true and you know that. But the judges need to do what's best for Chastity!"

"And staying with me isn't the best for her!" It wasn't a question but she somehow let it sound like one, too. He choose to answer it anyway.

"That's not what I said!" he defended.

"That's _exactly_ what you said, Rick!"

And with that she left. He heard the front door slam shut as he entered his office – writing ever helped him in such situations. He would've gone after her to apologize and beg her to come home but he knew she needed some time to think now – alone.

Rick knew she was right. He had realized that the moment the words have left his mouth. But there was no taking back what he'd said anymore.

He knew he had accused her of not being the best for Chas. But he didn't mean it like that. All he wanted was to make her see that she couldn't be sure the judges won't give Mellissa Donovan custody for Chas. He never wanted her to think he found her bad as a mother because he already was certain she would be a perfect mother. But the only thing he could do now was hoping she'd return home so they could talk all of this over when they'd cooled down – and he would get the chance to say how sorry he was.

They'd had there fair share of fights; every couple has them now and then. And of course they often ended in one of them needing time to think about everything, and refusing to acknowledge the presence of the other until they had sorted out their feelings. There had been one or two times one or both of them had thought about calling it quits and just end this before they would cause even more damage.

But though all this had already happened it never – _never _– had been like that.

_***falling in love with a vampire* *falling in love with a vampire***_

Lanie Parrish hadn't really entered her apartment yet when she felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. She chose to ignore it and walked into the living, loosing her shoes and coat in the hallway.

"Hi, gorgeous" Esposito awaited her on the couch, getting up when she reached him.

"Hi, yourself" smiling she reached up to kiss him.

They settled on the couch together, her head on his lap.

"There's some dinner in the fridge. I'll get some for you if you want" He was already halfway off the couch when she grabbed his wrist.

"No, it's alright. I'm not really hungry right now"

"Fine, then. How was your day?"

"Nothing I haven't had before. You know, dead people don't talk much" He let out a soft chuckle, moving his fingertips up and down her arm. "How about you? Any gruesome murders you investigated without your favorite ME?"

"Nope" he shook his head "Paperwork, the whole day. Not even one body dropped."

"That's supposed to be a good thing you know. No body generally means no one had been killed" His hand came to rest just above her wrist, and she swatted his hands away with a laugh when he started to tickle her. It was his favorite thing to do since he found out that particular ticklish spot his girlfriend had.

"Yeah, I know, I know. It just makes our jobs that much more boring" he sighted dramatically for effect.

Before she could reply Lanie's cell went off again, but just like before she ignored it. It wasn't anyone from work that she knew because she was officially off work for the next two days. And whoever else was calling her now just needed to wait until Lanie had her well deserved time with the boyfriend she hadn't seen all day.

Therefore she took her cell out off her jeans pocket and placed it on the coffee table, without glancing at the caller ID. She sat back up and shifted so she faced Javier. Then she leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. He however had other plans and when she pulled back his hand came up behind her head and pulled her back in. She gladly obeyed and straddled his hips, moving even closer into his space. Her arms crossed behind his neck; his left arm moved up and down her back while his right hand was tangled in her long dark hair. She let out a soft moan when he started to relieve her of the shirt she was wearing and was rudely interrupted by her repeatedly ringing cell phone.

This time it wouldn't stop after two rings. She closed her eyes for a moment, sighting and then reluctantly got up and blindly searched for the annoying device. It was a rather difficult task because her boyfriend constantly tried to distract her. Finally she found what she was looking for and checked the caller ID.

"It's Kate" Lanie said, making an attempt to pick up. Esposito gave her a look that said 'can't this wait?'. "She's off work. This has to be private and important. It's the third time she called me."

"Girl, you have real bad timing"

"**I don't really care what you do right now"** Lanie went serious when she heard Kate's teary voice. Kate wasn't one to cry so this had to be bad.

"My place in ten minutes"

"**Thanks Lanie"** they hung up at the same time.

Being in a relationship with Lanie for over two months now, Esposito knew that this was his cue to go and give them two girls at least an hour to themselves, before returning home.

"See you later. Love you!" he sighted and got up from the couch to call Ryan up for drinks.

"Love you, too!" she kissed him quickly before adding "I'll make it up to you later"

With that he left, meeting Ryan for some drinks. He would have asked Castle too, but having Kate calling his girlfriend crying in the middle of the night, let him to believe that Rick may have other things on his mind right now.

Exactly ten minutes later Lanie heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. Before even inviting her in Lanie put her arms around her best friend and gave her a comforting hug. Kate had managed to pull herself together, at least a little bit while talking to Lanie on the phone but now she was crying again.

The ME led Kate into the apartment and guided her over to the living room. She wasn't sure if Kate even really acknowledged where she was or what was happening around her. All she did for a very long time was staring out into space, somehow bracing herself for the conversation with Lanie but simultaneously closing herself up, hoping (praying) to just avoid talking about the issue. But Lanie wouldn't have any of it, after all Kate was the one that had interrupted her well enjoyed make-out session with Javier to have someone to talk to.

Regardless, Lanie didn't push her but just sat aside Kate on the couch waiting for her to be ready to tell. Eventually Kate had calmed down enough to stop crying. But it still took some very long minutes for her to finally start speaking.

"We had a fight!"

"Tell me what happened, honey" Lanie put one arm around Kate's shoulder and hugged her.

"It was about Chas and that court appointment" Kate paused to wipe at some new tears. "He said I wouldn't be the best for Chas"

"He didn't mean that. Don't ever for a moment think so!"

"I know, Lanie. I know! But I left and I don't even blame him for not following" Now Lanie understood what was going on with her best friend. She wasn't mad at _him _for saying anything, but at _her _for reacting like she had.

"He just needs time, and so do you. You'll have to think about everything that's been said and then you'll be fine again!"

"What if we're not? What if this finally was the last straw?" She wasn't the type to open up easily and let a guy in completely but she was terrified of losing Rick. Those feelings overwhelmed her sometimes, though but she found that she wouldn't have it any other way.

"You will, trust me!" Seeing Kate's disbelieving look, she went on. "I've watched you two long enough by now to know that you're able to get through anything. You've been through worse the last 3 years. He loves you, Kate and I know you do love him, too." She hadn't heard Kate say those exact words to him yet, but she knew her friend well enough. "There's no way you are _not _going to make it through that!"

"It's just difficult right now." Kate let out a sigh "So much is happening and I honestly don't know what to do or think. Rick and I are together for only five months and we never talked about family beside from Alexis. Hell, the first time I said 'I love you' was just one month ago. And yet here we are trying to adopt a little girl. Do you even realize how scared I am?"

"You may have officially changed your relationship status five months ago, but you've been 'together' for over three years now. There's nothing to fear girl. If Castle didn't want this as much as you he never would have gotten your hopes up. You know that."

That was exactly the reason Kate had come here of all people she could have talked to. She already knew she had made a mistake by overreacting like she'd done and by storming off. She did not need someone to point that out for her. No, she'd been in need of someone who could convince her with believable reason, beyond any doubt she may have, that everything was going to be alright. Someone just like Lanie.

"I guess I should be going home then. There's something I need to fix." Lanie just nodded flashing Kate a smile "Thanks, Lanie. I'm glad to have a best friend like you"  
>"Anytime"<p>

_***falling in love with a vampire* *falling in love with a vampire***_

An hour later Rick was still in his office, sitting in front of an empty word document. He hadn't come up with anything to write because his mind always traveled back to his fight with Kate.

Different emotions filled his mind. He was angry. Angry at himself for saying what he had and angry with her for even considering he could have meant it. But most of all he was afraid that she wouldn't come back, that this fight had destroyed their relationship. Because the reason they did survive all their previous fights with nothing more shed than a few tears and bad words was that it never really was that important. Those fights, their content had been meaningless.

He didn't know what he would do without Kate. He'd loved her for quite a while before they even started dating and he was sure he never would stop loving her. The thought of losing her broke his heart.

When he heard the front door open a glimmer of hope lit up in him. He shut down his laptop, got up and walked into the living room. She stood by the couch, not really sure if she should move or not. When she saw him step out off his study, the ghost of a shy smile danced over her lips, before it vanished again. Her gaze dropped to the floor, studying the patterns of the carpet. _At least he's not throwing me out_, she thought.

Though it was dark Rick could easily make out the reddish eyes and her tear stained face. He hated himself for being the one who caused that.

After about a minute or two she finally lifted her eyes off the floor and met his'. She stood a few feet away from him, playing with her mother's ring while looking him directly in the eyes.

"I…" he started when he couldn't stand the silence anymore but she shook her head, telling him to stop.

"Don't" she finally said, crossing the distance to stand between him and the couch, placing a finger over his mouth when he wanted to say something else. He could practically hear his heart stop beating. He didn't know what to think. Was she going to break up with him; was she telling him that this wasn't working? Was she going to take the blame all for herself or was she going to push it all on him?

"You don't have to apologize for anything, Rick. I overreacted and I am so sorry. The instant I left I already knew I made a mistake. I was wrong for reacting like I did. But what you said just made me realize that Chas isn't mine – ours – and that there's the possibility of losing her." She leaned back against the back of the couch so she could hold his gaze despite the high difference. "I'm sorry!" she whispered, unshed tears glistening in her eyes.

"I know I shouldn't have said it the way I did and _I'm _sorry for that. I never wanted you to think I don't want Chas or you in my life, because that's a lie. I want to spend forever with you if you let me." he took her hand in his and she entwined their fingers. Nodding slightly she indicated that she in fact would let him spend forever with her and that there was nothing she'd be wanting more.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted to see me" she admitted quietly.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted to see me either" he said, squeezing her hand "I don't know what I'd do if you hadn't come back"

"I love you, Rick!" and there was the one tear she'd desperately tried to hold in, making its way down her cheek. With his free hand he gently cupped her chin and wiped the tear away with his thumb.

"I love you, too!" he pulled her towards him and buried his face in her neck for a moment, wrapping his one arm around her waist, before he kissed her lightly on the lips.

They knew they had to talk about it again later, preferably when all this was over and they didn't have anything else on their minds, but right now the more important thing was that they still had each other.


End file.
